Agosto
by Nenyanga
Summary: Agosto es el mes de los gatos... ¡y del ichiruki! Acá publicaré las historias que se me ocurran con los retos del mes del ichiruki.
1. La comunidad del anillo

**¡Hola! Sé que el mes del ichiruki comenzó hace tres días, pero quise participar de todas formas, y para no estar constantemente atrasada, decidí unir el día 1 y el 2 en un solo capítulo, mezclando un mundo de fantasía con un crossover.**

 **Como podrán suponer por el título, el crossover es con el señor de los anillos, específicamente en el libro la comunidad del anillo.  
**

 **Espero que les guste, y que en este mes podamos demostrar que el ichiruki está vivito y coleando, aunque no seamos canon.**

* * *

Hice detener la marcha de mi grupo con un gesto de la mano.

Habíamos llegado a Rivendell, y debíamos esperar a que Lord Elrond nos recibiera para poder darle las noticias.

Hacía un día habíamos visto orcos en las cercanías del paso secreto de Rivendell, y decidimos desviar nuestro camino hacia el Bosque Negro para avisarle a los elfos.

El medioelfo apareció, elegante, bajando por las escaleras. Me miró, intrigado, y llevó la mano a su pecho para hacer el saludo élfico en nuestra dirección. Yo le respondí de la misma forma.

Caminé hacia él y comencé a explicar la situación que nos había llevado hacia las criaturas inmortales.

-Lord Elrond, disculpe por no avisar nuestra llegada, íbamos de camino al Bosque Negro para comerciar con los silvanos, pero nos encontramos con un grupo de orcos cerca de la entrada secreta a su reino. Matamos a los que pudimos, y decidimos venir a avisarle para que tengan cuidado. Si siguen así, podrían descubrir el camino a Rivendell, mi señor.

EL bello rostro del elfo mostraba preocupación, y me miró largo rato antes de decir:

-Agradezco tu consideración, Ichigo. Aprovechando tu llegada y las noticias que traes, nos agradaría que participaras en un concilio que estoy convocando. Han habido grandes movimientos de orcos en Mordor, Sauron parece estar buscando el anillo.

-Pero... después de Isildur, el anillo se perdió, ¿no?

Elrond se removió, inquieto.

-Me temo que no. Estuvo siglos en las profundidades de un lago, luego muchos años con la criatura Gollum, pero hace un tiempo pasó a manos de un hobbit, y hoy se encuentra acá.

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿En Rivendell?

El elfo suspiró con pesadez.

-Sí.

-Que los Valar nos protejan -murmuré.

-¿Asistirás al concilio? Nos serviría tener de primera mano tu información... y tu presencia -dijo esto último un poco más bajo y dirigiéndome una mirada de circunstancias.

No lo tuve que pensar mucho rato.

-Sí, iré -volteé a mis espaldas-. ¡Adentro muchachos! Nos quedaremos unos días.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el concilio tuvo lugar.

Casi como por obra de Ilúvatar, diversas razas de la Tierra Media habían llegado a Rivendell, siendo invitadas a formar parte de la reunión.

De todos, sin embargo, me llamaron la atención los elfos llegados del Bosque Negro, específicamente una silvana de corto cabello negro y atrapantes ojos amatistas, sentada al lado del heredero del pasado Bosque Verde, con semblante p{alido y serio.

La elfa se percató de mi insistente mirada, y volteó su rostro para unir violeta con marrón.

Ese encuentro me provocó un escalofrío que me recorrió hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Volví a la realidad cuando Frodo, un hobbit de nerviosos ojos azules, se levantó temeroso y dejó el Anillo Único en el centro del círculo.

Me estremecí al verlo. Captaba la atención de todos los presentes, dejando el lugar en un profundo silencio.

Y luego, como en toda ocasión en la que ese objeto maldito se encuentra presente, estalló el caos.

Boromir, el hombre de Gondor, sugirió usarlo en favor de la Tierra Media. Gandalf el Gris recalcó que había que destruirlo en el fuego del Monte del Destino, y después, sin mayor motivo aparente, elfos y enanos comenzaban a discutir, gritándose con odio.

La elfa pelinegra miraba con preocupación al príncipe silvano, quien tenía una expresión fastidiada en el rostro.

Mithandir acabó por terminar el conflicto rápidamente, y para evitar más embrollos, se decidió prontamente quienes llevarían el anillo hasta Mordor para destruirlo.

Sonriendo aún por la sorpresa de los tres hobbits espiando el concilio, dije:

-Compartimos camino por un par de millas, los puedo acompañar y prestarles el servicio de mi espada.

Gandalf asintió, reflexivo, y acabé formando parte de la comunidad del anillo.

* * *

Partimos unos días después.

En la entrada a Rivendell había un piño de gente despidiéndose de los miembros de la comunidad.

Me fijé en los elfos silvanos, en como Legolas, el príncipe del reino, depositaba un cariñoso beso en la cabeza de la elfa de cabello azabache, con la cual yo había intentado cruzar unas palabras, sin mucho éxito.

Me intrigaba su relación. Sabía que un príncipe no podía mantener una relación con una plebeya, como suponía que era ella, pero se veían muy cercanos.

Volteé hacia mis compañeros, quienes habían decidido quedarse unos días más en Rivendel, recuperando fuerzas, y me despedí afectuosamente de elos.

Después, nos pusimos en marcha.

Llegamos a la linde del bosque al atardecer, y paramos a descansar, armamos una fogata y comimos parte de las provisiones que Elrond nos había entregado.

Luego, dormimos y retomamos la marcha a la mañana siguiente, cuidadosos de no toparnos con orcos.

A pesar de todas las precauciones tomadas por Aragorn, el montaraz, tenía la inexplicable sensación de estar siendo perseguidos por alguien, pero me forcé a relajarme al ver la despreocupación de Gandalf.

Las horas transcurrieron tranquilas, llenas de las risas de los hobbits, los humanos y el enano, quienes constantemente se lanzaban pullas, alegrando al resto de la compañía.

Pero la calma no duró mucho más que eso.

Pasado el mediodía, Aragorn hizo callar a los medianos, a la vez que nos miraba a Boromir y a mí, para que nos acercáramos.

-Orcos -murmuró.

Desenvainamos nuestras espadas, esperando por si el agudo oído del montaraz o los ojos del elfo captaban alguna señal del enemigo.

Detrás nuestro, los hobbits estaban inquietos.

-Ichigo, ¿qué está...?

Pippin no alcanzó a finalizar su pregunta cuando una estampida de pasos se oyó.

Rodeamos a los medianos, intentando protegerlos, pero de la nada, cerca de veinte orcos nos rodeaban, sedientos de sangre.

Legolas había logrado derribar a un buen par con su arco, y nosotros nos preparábamos para blandir nuestras espadas cuando se empezó a escuchar un sonido de metales chocando fuera de la pared de orcos.

Éstos gruñeron, enojados, y acabaron por lanzarse al ataque.

Yo, arrastrado por un aliado de Sauron, terminé alejándome de los hobbits, y, furioso, intentaba acabar con mi enemigo para volver a protegerlos. De repente, una flecha le atravesó la garganta, y cuando cayó pesadamente al suelo, vi a la joven elfa de ojos amatistas luchando contra otra criatura. Me fijé en el arco en su espalda y en su ropa cómoda, adecuada para viajes largos y peleas como esta. Era obvio que no era una simple plebeya como lo pensé en un principio, sino una verdadera guerrera.

Su grito de dolor me sacó de mi ensoñación. Ya sólo quedaban unos cuantos orcos en pie, el resto se encontraban muertos o heridos en el suelo. Me fijé en la pelinegra, y pude ver su pálido rostro surcado por una expresión de dolor. La ropa cerca de su cintura se llenaba rápidamente de sangre. Vi, además, el arma que la bestia llevaba. Era una maza enorme, que blandía con gran habilidad.

Comprendí entonces cómo la había herido, y sabiendo que lo necesitaba, me lancé en su ayuda.

Entre los dos pudimos derrotamos al orco fácilmente, y en cuanto éste puso los ojos en blanco con un gañido de dolor, la elfa se arrodilló en el suelo, sujetándose las costillas.

-Déjame revisar -le dije, agachándome a su lado.

Me miró con seriedad.

-No gracias, sé muy bien que tengo tres costillas rotas y que si me sigo moviendo me van a perforar el pulmón -dijo severamente.

Alcé las manos, rindiéndome, mientras Legolas se acercaba, preocupado.

-Nos seguiste -murmuró acusatoriamente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-No me iba a quedar sentada en Rivendell sabiendo que corrían peligro. Puedo ayudar.

-Eres una niña, Rukia. Deberías disfrutar de tu infancia mientras puedas. La guerra no es un lugar para personas tan jóvenes como tu.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Bonita forma de decir que no soy suficiente como para luchar a tu lado.

-No quise decir eso y lo sabes. Eres una de las mejores luchadoras en el reino y no le tienes miedo a nada, pero tienes que comprender que no puedes arriesgar tu vida tan a la ligera, y mucho menos siendo tan joven. No sería sano que te críes en guerra, nadie sale mentalmente bien de una.

Rukia suspiró, cansada, para luego intentar incorporarse por su propia cuenta. Rechazó la ayuda que le ofrecía Legolas, dio un paso y tropezó.

Compartí una mirada horrorizada con el elfo de ojos grises al escuchar la exclamación de dolor de la chica y el silbido proveniente de su pecho.

Corrí hacia mis pertenencias, tiradas un poco más allá, y cogí una manta limpia. Luego, la tendí cerca del resto de la compañía, a la vez que le pedía athelas a Aragorn. El montaraz, consciente de la situación, llegó inmediatamente con la planta y agua. Legolas recostó cuidadosamente a la chica en la manda, y ambos comenzaron a atenderla.

Me alejé, sabiendo que probablemente sería más un estorbo que una ayuda en el proceso, y ayudé a los hobbits a preparar la comida, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la pelinegra. Temía que las cosas marcharan mal y que tuviera que cumplir mi verdadera función.

Una hora después me acerqué a la manta para revisar el estado de Rukia y ofrecer algo de comida. Mi pecho se estrujó al ver que la hemorragia no se detenía, y que la chica tosía sangre. La experiencia me decía que la elfa probaría el amargo sabor de la mortalidad.

Ella seguía consciente, asustada, intentando mirar como le estaban curando las heridas, y respirando con gran dificultad.

-Ichigo, ¿puedes ir a buscar más agua, por favor? -me preguntó el elfo. Se mantenía fuerte, sin perder la esperanza.

Asentí y cogí la cantimplora para volver a llenarla. No tuve el corazón de decirle que sus intentos eran en vano. Rukia no sobreviviría.

En el camino al riachuelo que corría cerca, saqué de un saquito de mi cinturón una botellita de vidrio. Debía tenerla a mano antes que lo inevitable sucediera.

Cuando volví corriendo con el agua, el estado de la chica seguía igual. Y así se mantuvo hasta el anochecer. Aragorn y Legolas habían hecho todo lo que pudieron, pero desde ese momento, dependía de la joven la recuperación.

El elfo se mantenía a su lado, sus agudos ojos grises empañados por la preocupación. Apenas había probado bocado durante la tarde, y sus dedos crispados mostraban la desesperación que lo corroía por dentro.

Tan absorto estaba observando la imagen, que me sobresalté cuando Gandalf puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Creo, joven Ichigo, que sería bueno que cambies de cuerpo -lo miré, soprendido-. Me encantaría decir que la _elfling_ se recuperará, pero me temo que la gravedad de sus heridas es demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo. Aún así, algo me dice que sus aventuras no terminan acá. Más bien me parece que pronto se hallará luchando codo a codo contigo, protegiéndonos de enemigos invisibles a nuestros ojos vivos.

Con una sonrisa se alejó, dejándome con la boca entreabierta y sin palabras. Suspiré y agité la cabeza.

 _No es cualquier mago después de todo -_ pensé-. _Es Mithrandir, enviado por el mismísimo Ilúvatar para vigilar la Tierra Media. Sería ridículo que no supiera lo que soy._

Suspirando, saqué el contenido de la botellita de Mandos, y me lo tragué disimuladamente.

En un instante, me hallé fuera de mi falso cuerpo, mientras Kon, el alma modificada entregada por Námo, guardián de la casa de los muertos, ocupaba mi lugar y realizaba tareas cotidianas para evitar sospechas.

Ya en mi forma de shinigami, me acerqué a los elfos, quienes hablaban en murmullos.

\- ...no debes rendirte, eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de esta, lo sé.

-Legolas, es en serio...

Él la miró, sin querer aceptar la desgarradora verdad.

-Cuando navegues a Valinor, dile a mi madre que lo siento mucho. Y que la amo...

-Díselo tu misma cuando llegues a las Tierras Imperecederas.

-Basta, Greenleaf -quiso decir algo más, pero un ataque de tos le sacudió el cuerpo y le dejó la mano llena de sangre.

El príncipe tomó un paño que tenía a un costado y le limpió la sangre con cuidado.

Desvié mi atención hacia su rostro ceniciento, y me sorprendí al ver su mirada fija en mí. Di un paso al costado para asegurarme que no se trataba de una coincidencia, pero cuando sus ojos desenfocados me siguieron, comprendí que ya tenía un pie en la plácida muerte.

Observé con tristeza como Legolas intentaba desesperadamente que la chica no se rindiera. Era en momentos como ese en los que no me gustaba ser shinigami, por tener que esperar pacientemente a que la muerte exigiera el alma como su propiedad, y no poder hacer nada para aliviar el dolor de los seres queridos o de la persona en cuestión.

Rukia tomó tanto aire como le dejaron sus colapsados pulmones y susurró sin fuerzas un suave "Gracias" para luego dejarse llevar.

Sus ojos entreabiertos se quedaron inmóviles a la ve que su alma salía de su cuerpo y la cadena que lo unía en vida se cortaba.

El heredero de Thranduil dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y derramó silenciosas lágrimas por su compañera caída. Aragorn, siempre al pendiente de lo que sucedía, se acercó y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, consoladoramente. Vi como varios metros más allá, Kon y Gandalf mantenían a los hobbits alejados de la escena, para darle privacidad al elfo.

Rukia, por su parte, estaba quieta frente a su cuerpo, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente, sin saber como reaccionaría. A algunas almas les afectaba demasiado el saberse muertas.

-Hey -murmuré.

Ella me miró. Su expresión seguía siendo indescifrable.

-Estoy muerta ¿verdad? -preguntó al cabo de un rato.

Asentí lentamente.

Ella suspiró.

-Supongo que me pasa por no seguir las órdenes de mis superiores -murmuró.

Preferí no responder a ese comentario.

Nos quedamos un rato, lado a lado, viendo como tapaban el inerte cuerpo de la joven, y como el montaraz se llevaba al elfo cerca de la fogata.

-Lo voy a extrañar -dijo mirándolo con cariño.

-¿Eran muy cercanos? -me animé a preguntar. Siempre me pareció interesante saber un poco sobre la vida de las almas a las que llevaría a los salones de Mandos.

-No deberíamos serlo -sonrió-. Pero cuando mi padre murió y mi madre, sin aguantar la tristeza, decidió navegar a la Tierras Imperecederas, Legolas se compadeció de mí y me acompañó. Se supone que como príncipe no debería relacionarse con la ciudadanía, pero nunca le importó. Es como un hermano para mí. Y siempre me ha dicho que soy la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo.

-No pensé que el príncipe del Bosque Negro tuviera un corazón tan bonachón -murmuré.

Ella me miró con gesto ofendido, pero en los ojos una chispa de risa.

-Todos en esta compañía tienen un gran corazón, excepto, tal vez tu, señor extraño. ¿Qué se supone que eres?

Sonreí ante la pregunta.

-Soy un shinigami. Somos almas que Námo en persona escogió para guiar a los muertos hacia sus salones. Y además, protegemos a la Tierra Media de los hollows, las almas corrompidas.

-No te creería si no supiera que estoy muerta -dijo mirando hacia el frente, muy seria-. ¿Cómo se supone que me guías hacia Mandos?

Desenvainé mi espada lentamente para no asustarla.

-Nuestras katanas, o zanpakuto, tienen un sello en el pomo, que nos permite llevarte directamente a los salones.

Rukia miró hacia el resplandor de la fogata de la comunidad. Todo el lugar se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral. Se acercó lentamente al fuego, quedando detrás del elfo. Yo la seguía una par de pasos detrás.

Apoyó una mano en su hombro, sabiendo que no lo sentiría y con una sonrisa triste volvió a decirle:

-Gracias. Por todo.

Luego de eso, se volteó hacia mi, con una mirada segura.

-Estoy lista.

Sonreí.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar, elfa. Gandalf me dijo que tu lugar está entre los shinigamis.

Me miró directo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que nos volveremos a encontrar, y me dirás todo lo que tengo que hacer para ser una shinigami.

Tomé mi espada y acerqué el pomo a su frente.

-Ah -dijo-. No es elfa. Es Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki.

Y antes de poder responderle, agarró mi mano y presionó el sello contra su piel, desapareciendo al instante.

Sonriendo, miré hacia las estrellas y murmuré:

-Esperaré con ansias el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar, Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

 **¡Chan!  
**

 **Primer y segundo reto del mes terminados. Espero no haber confundido tanto con los nombres y lugares de la Tierra Media, sentí que era necesario ser lo más específica posible.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier error que hayan podido detectar, no duden en decírmelo para corregirlo lo antes posible.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Namarië!**


	2. Propiedad de la montaña

**Día 3: UA histórico.**

 **Basado en la tragedia de Antuco, Chile, hecho que debería ser considerado vergüenza nacional. Historia escrita con todo el respeto que se merecen las 45 víctimas de la tragedia. Que en paz descansen.**

* * *

La historia que voy a contarles sucede en 2005, a las faldas del magnífico volcán Antuco.

Cerca de 50 jóvenes conscriptos, la mayoría de bajos recursos inscritos en el ejército para sacar a su familia adelante, fueron llevados a este lugar para hacer una caminata desde el refugio fronterizo de Los Barros hasta el refugio La Cortina, entre los cuales hay una distancia aproximada de 24 kilómetros.

Ese 4 de abril el cielo estaba encapotado, amenazante, pero los adolescentes, emocionados por el panorama y la nieve a su alrededor, no le dieron importancia.

Para demostrar que los militares "no son niñitas", los comandantes les dieron de comer un pan y un café, y para "hacerlos más hombres", salieron poco abrigados, con apenas una chaqueta y un par de guantes.

Nuestros protagonistas salieron de Los Barros a las 9 de la mañana, siguiendo al primer grupo, que había partido cuatro horas antes. Los comandantes no pudieron contradecir las órdenes del mayor de ejecutar la caminata sin importar qué, aún cuando se anunciaba viento blanco para ese día.

Pero no es de ellos de quien voy a hablarles. No, en realidad nos interesan dos conscriptos, de 19 años.

Ichigo Kurosaki era un joven con aspecto de militar. Tenía el ceño eternamente fruncido, y era conocido por su mal humor y su tendencia a meterse en peleas callejeras. Pero esto era sólo la fachada, en realidad el chico tenía un gran corazón, era un excelente amigo, leal y capaz de dar la vida defendiendo a los inocentes.

Por otro lado, Rukia Kuchiki no se veía ruda. Con su metro cuarenta y cuatro de estatura, contextura delgadísima y grandes ojos extrañamente violetas, la joven parecía un dulce conejito. Sin embargo, era temida por todo su grupo, por su explosiva personalidad, carácter dominante y astuta inteligencia. La chica, criada en la calle, solía ser maleducada, pero debemos recalcar que al igual que Ichigo, tenía su lado amable y tierno.

Si bien nunca lo anunciaron oficialmente, era obvio que los jóvenes eran más que amigos. A pesar de sus constantes discusiones, golpes e insultos, los dos tenían una forma única de entenderse, y desde el primer día, su lazo fue mucho más estrecho que el de los demás.

Esta inusual pareja cerraba la marcha junto a Abarai Renji y Tatsuki Arisawa, sus amigos de infancia.

Caminaban a paso rápido, pero disfrutando y jugueteando tanto como les permitía el estricto comandante.

A medida que transcurrían las horas, el cielo fue tornándose más y más oscuro, y la temperatura decrecía constantemente.

Rukia fue la primera en hacerlo notar, su delgado cuerpo no mantenía demasiado bien el calor, y comenzaba a sentir la molestia del frío. Sin embargo, esto quedó rápidamente olvidado cuando Ichigo la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, proporcionándole algo de cobijo.

Los cuatro amigos mantenía conversaciones sobre temas al azar, intentando desviar su atención de sus estómagos hambrientos, exigiendo algo de energía después de varias horas de caminata en la montaña nevada.

Además, el frío no hacía más que empeorar. La suave nieve que caía hacía rato había perdido su gracia, y en esos momentos, resultaba más molesta que otra cosa.

Luego, llegó el viento.

Primero parecía una brisa de montaña, de esas que sólo te agitan la ropa y te refrescan el cuerpo, pero luego de una hora de incremento en la velocidad del aire, los jóvenes comenzaron a captar que algo estaba yendo mal.

Ichigo apretó más a la chica contra su costado, preocupado por el reciente temblor que la sacudía. Él también se sentía fatigado, las pocas energías que el desayuno les había propiciado ya se habían consumido, y su cuerpo reclamaba más para funcionar. Además, el caminar sobre la nieve no ayudaba en demasía a conservar las energías.

-Odio la montaña- masculló Renji cuando una ventolera especialmente fuerte les impidió avanzar.

Sus amigos sólo gruñeron en respuesta.

La nieve empeoró. Mezclada con el fuerte viento que venía de frente, les hacía entrecerrar los ojos y apretar la chaqueta contra su cuerpo, intentando conservar el calor.

-Les juro que vaciaría un poco mi mochila para caminar más rápido -les dijo Tatsuki, fastidiada. Así como iban, parecía que una tormenta se les estaba viniendo encima, y todavía les quedaban varias horas de viaje.

-Dejaría que lo hicieras sólo para ver como el comandante te obliga a limpiar el cuartel completo -exclamó Ichigo, riéndose- con la lengua.

La chica bufó, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nada podía ser tan terrible si estaba con sus amigos.

Pasó otra hora más. Las articulaciones de las piernas de los jóvenes miliares estaban rígidas y les dolían. La nieve había pasado a ser granizo y el viento no tenía clemencia.

Ichigo miró a la chica a su lado.

La pelinegra tenía los labios partidos por el frío, y la cara enrojecida. Tiritaba y era sacudida constantemente por escalofríos, pero no se quejaba. Mantenía un paso firme, con la mirada al frente y el semblante decidido. El pelinaranja no pudo hacer más que admirar su serenidad.

Otra hora más.

El grupo se había separado.

Renji y Tatsuki se adelantaron en algún momento y ya no se veían.

Ichigo y Rukia no se separaban. Ni pensaban hacerlo. Avanzaban abrazados, con los ojos casi cerrados, avanzando un paso tras otro, sin rendirse.

La tormenta no les dejaba ver más allá de un metro de distancia, y el aullido del viento era tan fuerte que les costaba escucharse, incluso estando al lado.

Las mochilas y los fusiles habían quedado atrás, en el camino, en un intento de aligerar el peso que llevaban.

Lo que más les preocupaba era haberse desviado de la ruta, y estar caminando sin un rumbo fijo en medio del caos helado.

El joven sintió a Rukia removerse en sus brazos, y la miró. La chica intentaba abrirse el cierre de la chaqueta.

-¿¡Estás loca enana!? -le gritó.

-¡Déjame, tengo calor! -le respondió ella.

-Por supuesto que tienes calor, es uno de los síntomas de la hipotermia! Lo peor que puedes hacer es sacarte la chaqueta ahora mismo.

La pelinegra sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero no podía evitar deleitarse con la idea de sacarse la molesta tela de encima y refrescarse un poco.

Pero su sentido común acabó por ganar. Sabía que estaba siendo víctima del frío de la montaña, que por cierto alcanzaba los 25 grados bajo cero, y sabía que podía morir si se desabrigaba.

Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse, y no por frío. Jamás pensó que podría morir a los 19 años. Sonaba a algo estúpido, pero en ese momento, rodeada de nada más que viene y hielo, no le parecía una idea tan alejada.

-Creo que veo algo -la voz de Ichigo la hizo volver en sí-. ¡Parece el refugio!

Rukia quiso responder que no veía nada, pero el pelinaranja soltó su abrazo y corrió con sus últimas fuerzas hasta el refugio.

 _Pediré mantas y toallas e iré a buscar a Rukia apenas llegue -_ pensó.

-¡Rukia! ¡Quédate quieta! -le gritó al vacío tras de sí.

Le incomodaba no recibir una respuesta de su parte, pero decidió avanzar más rápido para sacar a Rukia de la tormenta lo antes posible.

Mientras tanto, la pelinegra, aterrorizada, intentaba caminar en la dirección en la que el joven se había ido.

 _¡Idiota!_ -pensaba- _. Allá no hay nada. Tal vez fue un espejismo causado por el frío. Y ahora nos separamos, y no creo que podamos volver a encontrarnos._

Ichigo corrió al ver una sombra recortada entre los furiosos copos de nieve. Extendió los brazos con una sonrisa, esperando sentir una textura lisa a través de los guantes.

En cambio, lo recibió una roca. Fría, inmóvil, impasible.

El chico gritó de frustración al darse cuenta de su error, y el pánico lo invadió al comprender que había perdido a Rukia. La llamó, gritó su nombre tantas veces que le dolió la garganta, pero no se detuvo. Y al final, arrodillado y adormilado en la nieve, cerró los ojos para descansar unos minutos…

* * *

La pelinegra, por su parte, desesperada, también lo llamaba.

No quería perder la esperanza.

Pero todo a su alrededor era de un blanco inmaculado, gélido y voraz.

Siguió avanzando en lo que ella creía era una línea recta hasta chocar con una roca enorme.

Rukia apoyó la frente en la textura rugosa, pero tenía la piel tan helada que no lo sintió.

Acabó por deslizar hasta el suelo, sollozando y abrazándose a si misma. Y en esa misma posición, intentó mantenerse despierta el mayor tiempo posible, rogando porque la tormenta acabara, a la vez que veía como la nieve cubría lenta pero constantemente su helado cuerpo, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

El "viento blanco" se detuvo días después.

Las operaciones de rescate de los cadáveres fueron extenuantes, pero, finalmente, los consiguieron a todos.

45 almas reclamó la cordillera como suyas. 45 almas enterradas en lo más profundo de la nieve, rodeadas de un blanco punzante, de un blanco ardiente.

Es triste ver el fúnebre camino que fueron dejando, y comprender su intenciones. Es triste ver al par que intentó bajar al lago para orientarse. Es triste ver siete lápidas juntas, demostrando que algún grupo de amigos decidió quedarse unido hasta el final. Es triste ver esa lápida a pocos pasos del refugio La Cortina. Y es triste ver esas dos lápidas bajo la misma piedra, separadas por un par de metros de distancia. Es triste sobretodo si conoces la historia, y al verlo sabes que estuvieron a pasos de alcanzarse y abrazarse por última vez, pero que la montaña no lo quiso permitir.

* * *

El montañista acabó su relato en apenas un murmullo, dejando al grupo de turistas con un nudo en la garganta.

-Dicen que hacer un pequeño camino entre las dos lápidas hace que la almas estén en paz por un tiempo.

El hombre se acercó a las placas de concreto y comenzó a escarbar en la nieve.

-No sé si sea verdad, pero si esto hace que estos dos niños puedan descansar un poco, con gusto lo haría todos los días -murmuró viendo su resultado.

Dos losas con los nombres de sus respectivos dueños, unidas por la franja de tierra resultantes de ahuyentar la nieve manualmente, marcando lo cerca que estuvieron de encontrarse y lo lejos que se durmieron el uno del otro.

* * *

 **Este es mi relato para el tercer día.**

 **Personalmente, tuve la oportunidad de hacer el camino de la tragedia de Arauco, y debo decir que estuve al borde de las lágrimas todo el tiempo. Fue realmente triste ver esos grupos de lápidas o esas separadas por poquitos metros, esas solas en la mitad de la nada, o esas dos a un par de metros del refugio. Espero de todo corazón que jamás se repita una masacre como esta, y que algún día se condene a los culpables, ya que siguen gozando de plena libertad.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Namarië.**


	3. Teatro

**Día 4: AU universitario.**

* * *

Ichigo entró relajado a la biblioteca.

Era su segundo año en la carrera de medicina, y sentía que cada vez le gustaba más.

Se acercó a la recepción, para preguntarle al hombre a cargo si tenían el libro que estaba buscando.

Maravillosa su suerte. Quedaba el último.

Paseó por las estanterías de anatomía, buscando el título "sistema respiratorio:la laringe".

En realidad ya se lo había leído y se sentía más que preparado para el certamen, pero necesitaba un poco de información sobre los nódulos.

Frunció el ceño cuando llegó al final del estante sin encontrarlo, y decidió hacer el recorrido de vuelta prestando más atención.

No, no estaba.

 _Tal vez algún idiota lo dejó donde no corresponde_ -pensó.

Revisó todas y cada una de las estanterías relacionadas al área de la medicina, pero no, definitivamente no estaba.

-Alguien debe estar leyéndolo -murmuró para sí.

Caminó entre las mesitas y sillones, hasta que la encontró, sentada en una esquina y enfrascadísima en la lectura del preciado libro.

Ichigo se acercó, haciendo sonar sus pasos para no darle un susto a la muchacha.

 _No recuerdo haberla visto en mi facultad_ -intentó reconocer su cara entre las cientas del primer día de clases, pero no le sonaba.

-Disculpa -decidió hablarle -. ¿Eres de medicina?

La joven no desvió la vista del libro.

-No, de teatro.

Ichigo se extrañó.

-¿Y qué haces con ese libro si eres de teatro?

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, y el chico se estremeció al ver su enfado.

-Veo que páginas no son importantes para prender mi fogata en la noche -le respondió sarcásticamente.

Al ver la mirada todavía interrogante del pelinaranja, bufó.

-Estudio las cuerdas vocales -dijo secamente.

-¿Estudian eso en teatro? -preguntó Ichigo más para sí que para ella.

Ella se levantó, desafiante.

-Sí, doctor -esa palabra la pronunció son resentimiento-. También estudiamos el sistema respiratorio. Pero me parece que eso es algo que poco le importa a un futuro médico. No debería gastar su preciado tiempo hablando con alguien que estudia para morirse de hambre después.

Agarró sus cosas y se fue, enojada, dejando el libro abierto sobre la mesa.

Ichigo se quedó mirando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, pensativo y extrañado. Luego, agarró el el objeto que había estado buscando y se sentó en la misma silla que la chica había desocupado.

Al día siguiente, el pelinaranja volvía a estar en la biblioteca. Cabe decir que era su lugar favorito para estudiar.

Se sentía tranquilo, en la mañana había realizado el certamen y le había ido bien.

-¿Puedo sentarme acá? -escuchó frente a él.

Alzó la vista y vio a la joven del día anterior, con un libro sobre teatro moderno en los brazos.

-Claro -le respondió.

Ella sonrió levemente, y acomodó su mochila en el respaldo de la silla para luego sentarse. Ichigo siguió con la mirada todos sus movimientos.

-Yo... -comenzó a hablar ella- quería disculparme por haberte hablado así ayer. Acababa de discutir con mi madre sobre el tema.

-¿Sobre teatro?

Ella miró su libro sobre la mesa y asintió.

-Odia que lo estudie. Sueña con que cambie de opinión y entre a medicina o derecho.

Ichigo ladeó un poco la cabeza, y observó su expresión turbada.

-Mi hermano siempre estuvo apoyándome, y logró convencerla de que las artes pueden ser más que un hobby -continuó-. Ella cree eso, y no le entra en la cabeza que sea posible vivir del teatro. Me repite constantemente que no voy a encontrar trabajo y que acabaré viviendo en la calle por seguir un capricho.

-¿Eso te dice? -Ichigo sintió una pesadez en el pecho. Comprendía perfectamente su reacción el día anterior.

-Sí. Tengo suerte de haber encontrado una carrera de teatro en una universidad pública, por que sino, probablemente mi madre estaría pagándome medicina en cualquier otra.

El pelinaranja se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Pues... yo creo que estás haciendo lo correcto. No te iría bien como médico si no te gusta la carrera. Te costaría demasiado estudiarlo, y no encontrarías placer ejerciendo después. Creo que tu madre debe comprender que es tu vida, no la de ella, y que por mucho que seas su hija, no eres una copia de ella, y no puede obligarte a ser lo que ella no pudo ser.

La chica lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Eso crees?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que todo padre y madre deberían entender.

Ella sonrío.

-Muchas gracias... -se dio cuenta en ese momento que no sabía su nombre.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿tu?

-Rukia Kuchiki. Gracias por esto, ayer estaba dudando si seguir en la carrera para hacer feliz a mi mamá.

-Ni lo pienses, Rukia. Si es lo que de verdad te hace feliz, no deberías cambiarlo por nada.

La joven lo miró y sonrió levemente, agradecida.

* * *

Ichigo se removió en su asiento, nervioso.

La obra estaba a punto de comenzar, y el chico no podía evitar sentirse ansioso por ver a su novia actuar. La había visto múltiples veces, le había ayudado con guiones y a arreglar escenas, pero esto era distinto.

Se había titulado hacía un par de meses, y consiguió un trabajo en seguida. Una compañía había estado al pendiente de recién egresados de las universidades, y habían invitado a Rukia al casting, donde la seleccionaron sin dudar.

Ese día era el estreno de la obra, la chica era la co-protagonista de la historia, y durante los últimos días había estado nerviosa, repasando sus diálogos constantemente. Ichigo incluso la había encontrado en la madrugada, susurrando las correcciones que le habían hecho. El chico sonrió al recordar como la había callado con un beso y como luego la obligó a dormir abrazándola.

Una presencia a su lado le hizo volver a la realidad.

Era Byakuya, el hermano de Rukia. Detrás suyo estaba Shirayuki, su madre, quien había aceptado a regañadientes la profesión de su hija, y ese día comprobaría los resultados de su esfuerzo.

Ichigo recordó como la alegría inundó el rostro de su novia al saber que su madre iría a verla. Significaba mucho para ella.

Byakuya le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo, a pesar de conocerse desde hacía varios años, no tenían mucha relación, aunque Ichigo sabía por parte de Rukia que su hermano le apreciaba mucho, sobretodo por impulsar a su hermana a continuar estudiando lo que le gustaba.

Las luces se apagaron, y la sala quedó en silencio. El pelinaranja le hizo un gesto a su padre, sentado a su lado, para que mantuviera la calma durante la obra. Se avergonzaría el resto del año si comenzaba a gritar en medio de la función.

Karin, un poco más allá, le hizo un gesto para tranquilizarlo. Ella mantendría a su padre a raya.

El telón se abrió, y dejó ver a tres personas en el escenario ambientado como una casa. Rukia era una de ellas, sentada en el borde, balanceando los pies como niña pequeña. Cuando comenzó a hablar, a Ichigo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de la mujer con la que tenía el gusto de vivir.

A pesar de su pequeña estatura, la chica resaltaba en el escenario, y su poderosa voz resonaba hasta en las últimas sillas del teatro.

 _Valió la pena_ -pensó el chico, emocionado, mientras se acomodaba mejor para disfrutar del espectáculo.

* * *

 **Weno, tenía que hacer algún capítulo del reto con un final feliz para subir los ánimos por el anterior, que estuvo muy triste.**

 **Decidí no especificar en que país viven ni a que universidad asisten para no tener problemas con las carreras que se imparten ni con las mallas que tengan, ya que me basé en las asignaturas de las universidades chilenas que imparten estas carreras.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por tamarse el tiempo de leer.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	4. Opuestos inseparables

**Día 5: AU futurista.**

* * *

El joven de cabello naranja se recostó en el borde del techo del edificio, y sujetándose con fuerza, extendió su brazo siguiendo la pared de la construcción para ayudar a su compañera.

-Puedo subir sola ¿sabes? -escuchó su voz un poco más abajo.

-Lo sé, pero te estás tardando demasiado, quiero disfrutar lo máximo posible este cielo despejado -se burló él.

La chica se rió, y unió sus manos, usándolas como soporte para escalar el último trecho de la pared.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en suelo firme, sonrieron y respiraron profundo.

Habían logrado alejarse del molesto ruido y del pesado smog que ya se habían vuelto característicos de la ciudad, viendo por fin el cielo celeste sobre ellos.

El sol brillaba con intensidad, y no se escuchaba nada salvo el suave silbido del viento al chocar contra sus figuras.

Los chicos se miraron y se abrazaron, riendo triunfantes. Habían soñado durante años escalar el edificio más alto de Tokio, sabiendo que podrían respirar aire limpio allí, y sería un crimen desaprovechar la oportunidad que se les presentó ese 15 de mayo de 2053, en el cual toda la ciudad estaría frente a cualquier aparato en el que se mostrara la transmisión nacional del presidente dándole ánimos a su pueblo acerca del inminente conflicto bélico. Ichigo y Rukia, los dos jóvenes, habían aprovechado que la seguridad del edificio estaba distraída, y, saliendo por una ventana, lograron escalar el último piso gracias a los diseños decorativos de las paredes.

Ahora estaban allí. Sintiéndose más libres que nunca. Sin importarles las fatídicas palabras que el jefe de Estado les dedicaba. Teniéndose el uno al otro, como siempre había sido.

La pareja se acostó en el techo plano del edificio, lado a lado, poco interesados en el futuro del país, sólo concentrándose en como el tiempo se paralizaba al estar juntos y tranquilos.

El sol radiaba brillante sobre sus cabezas, lejos de la contaminación de aquel mundo distópico, centrado en el consumimo. Y cerca de él, la luna se alzaba majestuosa, sin opacarse por el brillo del astro rey, siendo siempre su fiel compañera.

Tal y como los adolescentes que los observaban, riéndose de las estupideces que se les ocurrían, el sol y la luna giraban constantemente por el cielo terrestre sin interesarse en lo que pasaba bajo ellos, a veces muy separados, a veces casi tocándose, pero siempre, siempre volviéndose a encontrar, aunque fuera por un par de minutos, fundidos en un abrazo enceguecedor, producto de la unión de dos opuestos inseparables.

* * *

 **Disculpen que sea un capítulo tan corto, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir hoy. Espero que se haya entendido el futurismo en este one shot.**

 **Nos leemos mañana.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	5. Visita

**Día 6: AU sobrenatural**

* * *

-¡Siempre haces lo mismo! Cuando me vine a vivir contigo no pensé que quedaría de dueña de casa -la habitual discusión de la pareja se tornaba más severa.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No te estoy impidiendo que busques trabajo, Rukia, tu eres la que se queda acá.

-Bien, es mi culpa entonces que tu no colabores en la casa y yo tenga que hacer todas tus labores -le dijo irónica.

-Eso no es...

-¡Claro que es verdad, Ichigo! Yo sé que tu trabajo es difícil, pero nada te cuesta lavar los platos una vez las día o hacer la cama.

-Bueno, pero no me eches la culpa a mí.

-Es que no lo entiendes, Ichigo, no sé en que momento cambiaste tanto. Cuando te conocí, colaborabas con Yuzu en la casa, ahora no haces nada.

-¿Acaso crees que es fácil ser médico y ayudarte?

-Es que no deberías ayudarme, Ichigo, es tu responsabilidad por vivir aquí también.

-Si lo ponemos así, no deberías criticame nada, ya que gracias a mi trabajo comes.

-Ah, entonces soy tu carga, ¿eso sientes?

El hombre suspiró.

-No quise decir eso.

-Explícate entonces, señor médico, porque no te estoy entendiendo.

-Mira Rukia, lo que te estoy diciendo es que cada uno debería cumplir con lo suyo, yo trabajo y nos sostengo económicamente, y tu te ocupas del departamento.

-¿Y por qué me toca a mí esa labor? ¿Por qué soy mujer? Estás olvidándote que estudié pedagogía, que tengo un título profesional y un magíster, que yo también quiero hacer lo que me gusta, no quedarme encerrada limpiando las cosas de las que no te ocupas.

-Pues sal y búscate un trabajo si tanto lo quieres, pero deja de retrasarme, puede que en la clínica ya se haya muerto alguien porque no me estás dejando salir por tu berrinche.

La pelinegra abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo tragó y se apartó de la entrada, empujando a su novio con el hombro en el camino. Lo escuchó cerrar la puerta con un portazo, mascullando maldiciones.

Rukia se dejó caer en un sillón, cansada. Su relación se estaba deteriorando de a poco, y lo único que quería era volver a sus tiempos universitarios, sin la carga del trabajo y la "vida familiar".

Suspirando, se incorporó, volviendo resignada a las labores hogareñas.

* * *

Varias horas después, su celular sonó, insistente. A la tercera vez, Rukia contestó. Era el número de Ichigo.

-Buenas tardes, le hablamos desde el hospital de Karakura, ¿sabe usted a quien pertenece este celular?

La pelinegra se obligó a calmarse antes de contestar.

-Es de mi novio, Ichigo Kurosaki.

-¿Cómo se llama usted?

-Rukia Kuchiki. ¿Está bien?

-Señorita Kuchiki, no soy yo el que pueda darle esa información, sólo puedo decirle que su pareja se vio involucrada en un accidente automovilístico, y que necesitamos su presencia en el hospital.

Mutismo.

-Tomando en cuenta que probablemente usted no se encuentre en óptimas condiciones para conducir hasta acá, le enviaremos un vehículo para que vaya a buscarla. Para eso, necesito su dirección, por favor.

Rukia tardó unos segundos en dar la respuesta. Su cerebro no procesaba bien la información. Sentía que el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor.

En ese mismo estado de desagradable calma, agarró todo lo que necesitaba, y esperó al hombre que la iba a ir a buscar en la entrada del edificio. Sintió que al menos una hora había pasado desde que salió de su departamento.

El chofer del auto no intentó entablar conversación alguna con ella, pero Rukia no fue consciente de ello, dándole vueltas a las palabras "accidente automovilístico".

Llegaron al hospital rápidamente, y derivaron a la pelinegra al área de urgencias.

Mientras caminaba por los blancos pasillos a toda velocidad, un peso se instalaba en lo más profundo de su ser, dándose cuenta de lo que la llamada implicaba. Ichigo estaba gravemente herido o muerto.

Cuando por fin llegó a la sala, tenía un nudo en la gargante producto de la desesperación.

La enfermera le dijo que esperara mientras llamaba a la doctora, antes de desaparecer dentro de un box.

Cuando se abrió la puerta nuevamente, Rukia intentó vislumbrar algo del interior, pero el cuerpo de la mujer se lo impidió. Se presentó como la doctora de Ichigo, y le explicó la situación.

Había habido un choce de tres vehículos, uno de ellos el del pelinaranja, y que su novio se encontraba en estado crítico.

Rukia escuchaba con el corazón encogido, sin creérselo del todo.

-¿Es... estará bien? -balbuceó.

La doctora la miró, apenada.

-No se lo puedo decir con certeza.

La morena asintió lentamente, procesando sus palabras.

Iba a preguntar si podía pasar a verlo cuando la puerta del box se abrió de gollpe, y llamaron a la profesional.

Durante esos cortos segundos, Rukiaa pudo ver una camilla con las sábanas ensangrentadas, al menos tres personas trabajando rápidamente, y pudo escuchar el pito constante de la máquina que marcaba sus signos vitales. No necesitaba haber estudiado medicina para saber lo que eso significaba.

Ese sonido la golpeó, y esclareció su turbia mente. Corrió hacia la salita donde tenían a Ichigo, queriendo ir a su lado, tomarle la mano y susurrarle que too estaría bien, que saldrían de ésta tal y como lo habían hecho de tantas malas experiencias antes...

Pero unas manos firmes la detuvieron antes de lograr abrir la puerta.

La morena gritó, desesperada, sin saber por que la alejaban de quien más la necesitaba en ese momento.

La sentaron a la fuerza en una fría silla de plástico, y la obligaron a quedarse allí, hasta que, rindiéndose, dejó de resistirse.

Con los ojos vacíos, miraba el box sin verlo realmente. Su lógica mente intentaba dilucidar que estaba pasando adentro, a la vez que la preparaba para lo peor.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la doctora volvió a aparecer tras la puerta corrediza.

Con la voz cargada de tristeza y en los ojos un brillo sincero, le dijo que a Ichigo se le había colapsado una arteria principal del corazón debido a un neumotórax, una acumulación de aire dentro del pecho. Habían hecho todo lo posible.

La pelinegra no reaccionó. Sólo le preguntó si podía verlo. La doctora asintió.

El olor de la sangre la mareó. Ya al lado del hombre, tomó su mano con suavidad, y se centró en deslizar el pulgar por el dorso lentamente.

Quería llorar. Quería gritar hasta destrozarse la garganta para quitarse el dolor de encima, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Sólo podía dedicarse a ver el rostro del pelinaranja, una de las pocas partes que no había salido tan afectada por el accidente.

Revisó los innumerables puntos de un corte en su frente, y se fijó en el horrible moretón que tenía en el cuello.

Nada, su cuerpo no respondía a emociones.

Se quedó allí, inexpresiva, hasta que los enfermeros le pidieron que se retirara para comenzar los trámites de deceso.

* * *

Cuando volvió al apartamento, ya era de noche.

La recibió el frío lugar en penumbras, quieto y silencioso, como recalcando la falta de Ichigo.

Rukia caminó hasta el dormitorio, dejó su bolso tirado en el suelo y se sentó a los pies de la cama de dos plazas, mirando la pared.

Se sentía vacía, abandonada.

El aire a su alrededor era pesado, parecía intentar aplastarla contra el suelo.

Pese a ser una tibia noche de primavera, la Kuchiki sentía frío, un frío que le carcomía los huesos, una corriente helada que parecía provenir de su corazón.

Se quedó allí, sentada, toda la noche, sin sentir el paso del tiempo, solo siendo consciente del entramado que sus emociones generaban en su interior.

El sonido de su celular le hizo mover la cabeza por primera vez en horas. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y rígido, además de adolorido.

Con movimientos mecánicos, abrió su bolso y sacó el ruidoso aparato.

Era Renji, su amigo de la infancia.

Contestó sin mucho ánimo, pero internamente agradecida por su preocupación.

Él le preguntó como estaba, e intentó hablarle de temas amenos para distraerla un rato. Finalmente le dijo que lo llamara si necesitaba cualquier cosa, que él pronto volvería a marcarle para saber como estaba, y que podía irse por unos días a su departamentos si le incomodaba demasiado el silencio del suyo propio.

Rukia agradeció cada una de sus palabras, y le dijo que lo tendría al tanto de lo que sucedía, además de preguntarle cuando tendría un tiempo libre para ayudarla con los trámites de deceso.

Se despidieron y cortaron.

Gracias a esa llamada, la pelinegra pudo salir un poco de su bloque emocional, salir a tomar aire en la superficie de las aguas en las que se había estado ahogando toda la noche.

Con un nudo en la gargante pero aún sin llorar, se levantó y fue a la cocina, guiada por la rutina de hacer el desayuno.

Sin darse cuentam sacó dos platos y dos tazas, y al reconocer su acción, los quedó mirando, dudando si guardar lo que ahora sobraba.

Finalizó su intento de desayuno al apenas poder tragar saliva gracias a su nudo, comprendiendo que ningún alimento pasaría por ahí. Además, no tenía ni una pizca de hambre.

Volvió a la habitación, abrió el clóset y se fijó en las chaquetas y polerones colgando de Ichigo. Tomó uno, su favorito, y lo abrazó contra su pecho, hundiendo la nariz en la tela.

Su corazón se estrujó al sentir su olor, ese que la hacía sentir segura.

Se acostó en la cama, en el lado de él, aún abrazada a su ropa, su delgado cuerpo sacudiéndose en silenciosos espasmos, sollozando sin lágrimas.

Así transcurrió su día. Entre llamdas de amigos y familiares, perdida en recuerdos con él, ahogándose en su lluvia interna cada vez que deambulaba por el departamento y se encontraba con algún otro objeto que hacía volver sus ojos al pasado.

El cielo se teñía de carmesí cuando finalizó la llamada con Isshin, padre de Ichigo.

Rukia había marcado el número casi por obligación, sabiendo que tenía asuntos jurídicos que hablar con el Kurosaki mayor, pero habían acabado teniendouna conversa larga, cargada de tristeza y recuerdos. El hombre había llorado al relatarle alguna anécdota de su hijo cuando pequeño. Ella había acabadi por ocntarle su situación.

-Me siento vacía, Isshin-san. Siento que se va a decepcionar de mí por no expresar nada por su... su muerte -se quedó en silencio unos segundos-. Quiero llorar, es lo único que quiero hacer, pero simplemente no me nace. Siento que todo mi interior está sufriendo, pero no puedo exteriorizarlo, y eso me hunde aún más. No quiero que piense que me da lo mismo que ya no esté, quiero demostrar que me duele, que me duele tanto que quiero morir, pero... no pueod.

Silencio.

-¿Crees que se decepcionará? -el nudo en su garganta era tal, que las últimas palabras de esa frase salieron en un susurro quebrado.

-No, mi niña -la voz de Isshin estaba tomada, claramente afectado por lo que su "tercera hija" acababa de decir-. Él jamá se decepcionaría de ti, ¿escuchaste?. Jamás. Tienes que darte un tiempo para asimilar las cosas. Es difícil para todos nosotros. Yo no dormí en toda la noche pensando en él y en como un padre... -se dio una pausa para soltar un par de lágrimas que llegaban cada vez que lo pensaba-. En como un padre no debería enterrar a su hijo. Es tan... antinatural -El hombre dejó sus sentimientos fluir por unos minutos, aferrándose al celular. Rukia, al otro lado de la línea, lo escuchaba sobrecogida, con el cuerpo tenso y la mirada perdida.

Terminaron la llamada cuando Isshin se disculpó por no poder seguir hablando. Las emociones habían podido con él.

Rukia dejó el celular a un lado, en silencio, y se dirigió al balcón para observar la puesta de sol. El viento le arremolinó el corto cabello, y sus ojos se centraron en los hermosos matices que el horizonte tomaba al morir el día.

-Enana -escuchó tras de sí.

-Dime -respondió con normalidad, antes de recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior y darse vuelta, atemorizada.

Allí estaba. Vestido como para irse a trabajar, y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Rukia sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, haciendo borrosa su visión, y se acercó lentamente a aquella figura imposible.

Extendió la mano, temerosa de traspasar su cuerpo y comprender que estaba ante algún tipo de alucinación. Pero, tal y como deseaba con todo su ser, tocó su mejilla cálida, de carne y hueso.

Rápida como el rayo, se lanzó hacia su pecho para abrazarlo como nunca nates. Las lágrimas fluyeron con libertad cuando sus brazos la estrecharon aún más contra su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto Ichigo, perdóname por favor -susurró contra su camisa.

-Ey, ey, Rukia -soltó el abrazo y tomó la cara de la pelinegra con ambas manos. Él también lloraba-. No hay nada que perdonar, pequeña.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Discutimpos sobre una estupidez. No me despedí bien, no te abracé, no te dije lo mucho que te amo...

-Ninguno de los dos podía saberlo, Rukia -se miraron a los ojos. Ella vio que no la culpaba de nada y que sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre. Él vio el dolor que le había causado su partida reflejado en cada lágrima que seguía cayendo, pero también lo mucho que anhelaba ese encuentro imposible, y todo el amor que sentía por él.

Volvieron a abrazarse.

El viento se colaba a través del ventanal abierto, pero ya no le producía frío a los cuerpos abrazados, fundidos el uno con el otro.

Ichigo acariciaba el cabello de la morena, y ella se aferraba a la tela de su esalda, sin querer dejarlo ir.

Cuando el cielo ya hubo oscurecido ylas primeras estrellas asomaban tímidamente en éste, el pelinaranja levantó de sorpresa a la joven entre sus brazos, y cargándola al estilo princesa, la llevó a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces idiota?

Ichigo rió, y lanzó a la Kuchiki a la cama.

-¡Esas no son formas de tratar a tu novia, descerebrado! -exclamó ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Pues a mi me parece que mi novia no durmió anoche, y ese no es un lujo que pueda repetirse otra vez, no a esta edad.

-¿Me estás diciendo vieja? -alzó una ceja, divertida.

El joven se acostó a su lado

-Hmm, tal vez -volteó la cara a un lado y sus ojos se encontraron. Como siempre lo habían hehco, leyeron cada una de las cosas que se querían decir, y acabaron riéndose de las estupideces que se decían solo con mirarse.

Luego, aligeraron su ropa y se taparon con las mantas, preparándose para dormir.

Sus frentes unidas, sintiendo la respiración del otro, y sus manos recorriendo cariñosamente sus espaldas.

Rukia se estaba rindiendo al sueño cuando Ichigo murmuró en su oído:

-Quiero que seas muy feliz, enana. Prométeme que no harás algo estúpido para reunirte más rápido conmigo.

Ella abrió los ojos.

-No puedo prometerte eso.

-No puedes acortar tu vida, Rukia. Es un regalo único.

-Pero no puedo vivir sin ti.

Él le beso la frente.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Rukia, por favor...

-Ichigo, me snetí muerta cuando te fuiste, sentí que me ahogaba sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

El pelinaranja le acarició la mejilla.

-Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, puedes superar esto con rapidez y seguir adelante.

-No, a ti no te podré superar.

Los ojos castaños le suplicaron.

Ella suspiró.

-Está bien, lo puedo intentar.

-Más te vale intentarlo en serio.

Se sonrieron.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar, y la jocen pareja pronto se quedó dormida.

* * *

Rukia despertó a la mañana siguiente por el olor a café recién hecho y pan tostado.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, encontrándose otros castaños, brillando divertidos.

-Buenos días dormilona.

-¿Hiciste el desayuno?

-Sí, para ti.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Tu no...

-No puedo quedarme más tiempo.

Rukia cerró los ojos con dolor, asintiendo resignada. Volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió la mano del pelinaranja en su mejilla.

Su mirada le decía un último "te amo", y el suave beso que depositó en sus labios sellaba la promesa de la noche anterior.

* * *

 **Un millón de gracias a Inverse L. Reena y a Aqua por sus comentarios, me dieron animos de continuar y me alegraron el día. (inserte corazón)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Namarië.**


	6. Invierno

**Día 7: AU libre.**

* * *

Se combinaban a la perfección.

La mujer que me robaba el aliento desde hacía meses parecía fundirse con el clima helado que la rodeaba.

Su corto cabello negro se arremolinaba sobre su cara cada vez que hacía algún movimiento brusco. Sus pies, envueltos en los patines de hielo, se movían con gracia, sin enredarse, dibujando líneas gélidas en el agua congelada.

Sus ojos violáceos destacaban entre el blanco a su alrededor, y yo intentaba capturarlos con mi cámara, persiguiéndolos entre el tumulto de gente.

Desde que el frío había llegado al pueblo, me había acercado al lago helado para servir de fotógrafo a la tienda de deporte que ofrecía servicios de arriendo de patines para aquellos que no tenían. Allí imprimían las mejores fotos que yo tomaba y las vendían a un precio relativamente justo. Las empresas no desaprovechaban ninguna oportunidad de ganar dinero.

Pero no me importaba mucho. Yo había encontrado mi propio entretenimiento en el trabajo.

Esa chica invernal, de belleza sencilla, que se deslizaba por la gruesa placa helada con facilidad, jugueteando con giros y direcciones, esa que podía pasar horas patinando sin aburrirse, sin sentir el frío a su alrededor, a pesar de lo poco abrigada que estaba.

Esa que, a pesar de tener el cabello negro y la piel de un tono humano, parecía una Yuki-Onna, seria y helada, aisalada del ruido que los niños hacían a su alrededor, absorta en su propio mundo.

Vi como reducía la velocidad y se acercaba a la orilla para luego caminar sin mayor dificultad sobre la nieve, directo a un banquito.

Supervisé mentalmente mi aspecto. Sabía que el cabello naranja y mi eterno ceño fruncido solían generar confusión en la gente, pero aparté los malos pensamientos de mi mente, y me levanté, caminando lentamente en su dirección.

Lo había decidido. Ese día superaría mi no habitual timidez, y le hablaría por primera vez.

-Hey.

Cuando volteó y me miró, curiosa, comprendí que jamás me arrepentiría de haberme acercado y descubrir que debajo de esa capa de hielo, latía un corazón incandescente.

* * *

 **Y hasta hoy llegan los AU, mañana comenzamos la nueva semana con fics dentro del universo de Bleach.**

 **Agradezco nuevamente a Inverse L. Reena por sus comentarios, me hace mucha ilusión que me escriba alguien que redacta tan bien como tu lo haces. Siento mucho haberte puesto triste con el fanfic pasado, espero que el de hoy haya sido un poco más ameno.**

 **Nos leemos mañana, gente bella.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	7. Responsabilidad

**Día 8: break ups to make ups (no sé como traducirlo correctamente al español, jiji)**

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba acostado en el futón, somnoliento, confundido por el repentino movimientos de la pelinegra que hacía unos minutos, estaba abrazada a él.

-Rukia, ¿qué pasa? -murmuró.

-Debo ir a trabajar -dijo ella, atándose el traje de shinigami.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Ukitake ya no está con nosotros, debo hacerme responsable del escuadrón completo.

El chico abrió los ojos, y miró su delgada espalda antes de levantarse él también.

-Te acompaño, tengo que ayudar en la recostrucción del décimo escuadrón.

La noble le sonrió y se acercó para depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

Luego de la guerra contra los quincys, Ichigo decidió quedarse un tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas, ayudando a restablecer el orden. Había decidido también confesar sus sentimientos hacia la teniente del treceavo escuadrón, quien, a su modo, le dijo que el sentimiento era mutuo, y acabaron por oficializar lo que todos sabían.

Desayunaron junto a Byakuya, quien, al contrario de lo esperado, aceptó la relación sin problemas, sabiendo que el shinigami sustituto daría su vida para proteger a Rukiam y que jamás la lastimaría. Aún así, no pudo evitar advertir al pelinaranja de lo que era capaz de hacerle si le hacía cualquier tipo de daño a su pequeña hermana.

Una media hora después, la pareja caminaba rápidamente por las calles del Seireitei, en dirección a las oficinas del escuadrón nº 13.

Ichigo dejó a la teniente en la entrada del recinto, con la promesa de verse durante el día.

Rukia centró entonces su mente en la montaña de papeles que la esperaban en su escritorio y suspiró.

-Debí venir antes -se dijo a si misma-. No voy a alcanzar a hacerlo hoy.

Y así, reordenando mentalmente aquellos documentos más urgentes, se dispuso a pasar el día firmando y coordinando.

* * *

Ichigo hizo tronar su cuello, cansado.

Lo habían tenido cargando materiales durante horas, y todavía quedaba mucho por hacer.

De momento le habían dado un descanso, que aprovechó de inmediato para ir a buscar a su novia.

Ese pensamiento llevó una sonrisa a sus labios. Durante mucho tiempo huyó de sus sentimientos, convenciéndose de que sólo sentía un profundo cariño amistoso hacia la pelinegra. Pero cuando la guerra estalló, cuando se vio a si mismo y a ella al borde de la muerte, fue que comprendió que la vida era demasiado frágil como para rehuir de algo innegable.

Todavía sonriendo, tocó la puerta de la oficina del escuadrón, entrando inmediatamente después de escuchar el suave "pase". Rukia se hallaba oculta tras una montaña de papeles y libros desordenados, leyendo concentradamente.

-Hey -dijo el pelinaranja, llamando su atención.

-Ichigo -sonrió ella al alzar la vista -. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me dieron un descanso, y quería saber si tienes un tiempo para almorzar conmigo.

Ella lo miró apenada.

-Lo siento, tengo que terminar con esto primero.

El sustituto intentó ocultar su ligera decepción.

-Está bien, suerte con eso. ¿Nos vemos en la noche entonces?

La pelinegra asintió ligeramente, con la atención nuevamente puesta en el papel entre sus manos,

El chico se retiró silenciosamente del cuarto, levemente entristecido.

La situación se repitió en la noche. Ichigo comenzó a preocuparse cuando pasadas las 11, Rukia no aparecía por la mansión. Al preguntarle a Byakuya acerca del tema, éste le respondió que la chica había preferido pasar la noche en la oficina, tentando termina con el trabajo que no dejaba de aumentar.

El shinigami se sintió dolido al no haber sido avisado sobre su decisión, pero desvió rápidamente malas palabras al saber que era algo que Rukia no podía evitar.

Pero ya no pudo evitar su frustración cuando la escena se repitió al día siguiente, y al siguiente. Dejó de ir a verla a su oficina, cansado de los monosílabos y las negativas, y llegó incluso a preguntarse si habría hecho algo mal en el último tiempo que hubiese causado algún enfado en la joven, y explicase la situación.

Volvió a la habitación de invitados en la mansión Kuchiki, sintiéndose extraño al habitar la pieza de la menor sin ella presente. Participó más activamente de las recontrucciones , intentando buscar distracciones, pero su mente seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Es que acaso se había aburrido y no quería decírselo? ¿Era esa su forma de terminar la relación? Era ese tipo de preguntas las que asaltaban la cabeza del joven en su pobre intento de dormir a cuarta noche sin Rukia.

Había probado todos los métodos que conocía para lograr relajarse y conciliar el reciado descanso, pero nada parecía dar resultados. Su cerebro estaba feliz creando todo tipo de situaciones posibles que explicaran el comportamiento de la Kuchiki.

Iba cerca de la oveja 200 cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar un haz de luz.

-¿Ichigo? -la tan ansiada voz se escuchó en la habitación, pero el chico no respondió.

La shinigami entró por completo en la pieza.

-Sé que estás despierto -su tono era suave, normal, pero el pelinaranja seguía intentando descifrar su actitud.

Titubeante ante la nula respuesta de Ichigo, Rukia caminó hasta el futón, sentándose en el suelo, al costado del cuerpo de su novio.

-¿Estás enojado?

-No lo sé -contestó por fin-. ¿Lo estás tu?

Ella se extrañó.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

El chico se dio vuelta, mirándola directamente.

-Me parece que encerrarte en un lugar durante cuatro días, rechazando toda propuesta de hacer algo conmigo y responder a todas mi preguntas con monosílabos cuando iba a verte son razones suficientes como para creer que estás enojada.

Rukia suspiró, agachando la cabeza.

-Lo siento.

Sonaba sincera, pero el joven se rehusaba a creerle tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

Ichigo bufó.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella buscó su mirada, sin éxito.

-El escuadrón es mi responsabilidad ahora.

-Es más que eso.

Rukia se peinó nerviosamente con una mano, buscando las palabras.

-Supongo que... quiero demostrar que puedo hacer el trabajo... que no soy una noble estirada puesta a cargo del escuadrón sólo por ser Kuchiki -su voz fue disminuyendo a medida que decía la frase.

Ichigo se sintió mal por sus palabras. Alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y no vio mentira en ellos. Sabía que jamás lograría ocultarle algo debido al fuerte lazo que los unía y a la extraña habilidad que tenían de saber lo que el otro pensaba con sólo mirarse.

Se sentó en el futón y con facilidad atrajo a la chica hacia su pecho. Se recriminó internamente al sentir que estaba helada, y la cubrió con la manta que antes lo tapaba a él.

Se quedaron así un momento, aliviados por la reconciliación, escuchando sus respiraciones acompasarse.

-Te extrañé -las palabras de la pelinegra emocionaron a Ichigo. Ella no solía expresar su cariño hablando, siempre fue más de acciones.

Sonriendo, depositó un beso en su cabello y murmuró:

-Yo también.

Acabaron acostándose para estar más cómodos, y pronto se rindieron al cansancio, felices de estar juntos nuevamente y no romper su lazo por una tontería.

* * *

 **Lo sé, es un mal final, pero son las 1 AM y mañana tengo colegio, tenía que apurarme.**

 **Siempre quise saber cual era la sensación que le causaba a Rukia tener que comandar a todo su escuadrón de un día para otro, sobretodo sabiendo que en un principio no fue muy bien recibida por sus integrantes, así que aproveché de plasmar más o menos como creo que fue.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Namarië.**


	8. Arrepentimiento

**Día 9: No es el primero, pero definitivamente es el último.**

* * *

Se encontraban en el patio de la casa de Urahara.

Todo el jaleo de esa noche había acabado, Ginjo estaba muerto e Ichigo había recuperado sus poderes. Sólo faltaba que Riruka despertara de su estado de inconsciencia.

Los dos shinigamis, tan opuestos como el agua y el aceite, o como la luna y el sol, compartían la preciada tranquilidad observando el cielo rosáceo que les confirmaba que la noche había terminado y que un nuevo día se alzaba.

Combatían el frío matutino al abrazarse disimuladamente, el brazo del pelinaranja rodeaba su cintura y ella se apoyaba ligeramente en su pecho. Sentados en esa posición no se podía definir bien su relación, podrían haber sido muy buenos amigos o unos enamorados discretos.

Tal vez eso era justo lo que querían.

No hablaban, sólo respiraban el olor a tierra húmeda y rocío, disfrutando de la perfecta armonía que se generaba en momentos como aquellos, encerrados en la burbuja que inconscientemente construían a su alrededor.

Pronto, sin embargo, ya estaban dentro de la tienda, hablando con el ex capitán sobre los restaurados poderes de Ichigo y lo que el futuro les depararía.

De haber sabido que una fuerza mayor los obligaría a sacrificar su felicidad por el bien común, no se habrían levantado tan rápido cuando el tendedero los llamó, y habrían unido sus manos cuando éstas se rozaron al entrar juntos, en vez de separarlas rápidamente, disimulando ante sus amigos.

Me parece que eso es de lo que más se arrepienten hoy.

* * *

 **Basado en el capítulo 478 del manga, al final de la saga Fullbringer.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	9. Aviso 10-118

**¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo informar que hoy y tal vez mañana no pueda publicar nada.**

 **Desperté con dolor de garganta en la mañana y ahora estoy con fiebre, vómito, mareos y dolor de cabeza, he intentado escribir algo a lo largo del día, pero sinceramente, el cerebro no me da para pensar.**

 **Espero que puedan entender, de verdad lo siento muchísimo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	10. Muerta

**Día 12: Malentendidos/angustia.**

* * *

La conversación seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Sentada frente al televisor, mirándolo sin verlo realmente, repetía una y otra vez la escena en su mente, angustiada.

-Supongo que simplemente no puedo darle lo que quiere -se murmuró.

Rukia suspiró, abrazándose las piernas, recordando.

* * *

 _Se habían reunido a comer. Entre conversa y conversa surgió el tema de la familia, debido a un comentario estúpido de Keigo._

 _-A mi me encantaría tener una familia -divagaba Inoue-. Siempre me han gustado los niños, de hecho, me gustaría ser profesora._

 _-Son una molestia -murmuró Tatsuki-. Son demasiado dependientes de sus padres, no saben hacer nada por si mismos._

 _-Depende mucho de la crianza del niño, mis hermanas son absolutamente independientes -replicó Ichigo._

 _-Puede ser -le concedió su amiga-. ¿Y tú?_

 _-¿Yo qué?_

 _-¿Te imaginas teniendo hijos en un futuro?_

 _El shinigami controló la tos que le produjo un grano de arroz que se fue por el camino equivocado debido a la impresión._

 _-¿Yo? -logró preguntar con los ojos llorosos._

 _-No idiota, la pared detrás de ti -se burló Ishida._

 _El pelinaranja rodó los ojos._

 _-No lo había pensado nunca, pero supongo que sí. Aunque con todo lo que tuve que cuidar a mis hermanas, podría decir que ya fui padre._

 _-Vaya sorpresa, pensé que dirías que no querías tener nada que ver con niños._

 _-No lo sé, supongo que me llama la atención el tema._

 _-¿Y si tuvieras hijos, como te los imaginas? -preguntó Inoue inocentemente -_

 _-Ojalá no con ese horrible pelo que tienes -Mizuiro habló por primera vez._

 _-Bah, no me molestaría que salieran con mi color de pelo._

 _-Para eso tendrías que tenerlos con alguien igual, ese color debe ser sumamente recesivo -comentó Keigo._

 _-¿Y tú desde cuando sabes sobre biología? -preguntó Ishida sorprendido._

 _-Genes dominantes y recesivos es la única materia en la que me ha ido bien._

 _El grupo rió._

 _-Ahora en serio, si quieres que salgan con ese horroroso color de cabello, tendrías que buscarte a alguien igual._

 _-¿Dices que el cabello de Orihime es horroroso? -inquirió Tatsuki._

 _-No, sólo es así con Ichigo, a Inoue le queda bastante bien -se apresuró a farfullar Asano._

 _-Bueno, está decidido entonces, Ichigo e Inoue-san tendrán muchas zanahorias juntas._

 _La mencionada se sonrojó violentamente, y ocultó su cara, apenada._

 _El shinigami fulminó a Keigo con la mirada. No era un secreto que la chica se le había declarado hacía un par de meses y que él la había rechazado. Y más encima, el comentario se hacía aún peor al estar Rukia allí presente, con quien matenía una especie de noviazgo no oficial y aún medio oculto._

 _Para salir de la incómoda situación, cambió la atención del grupo hacia otra persona._

 _-Ishida, ¿tu que piensas sobre el tema?_

 _-¿Yo? Yo me enfocaré en estudiar primero, no voy a pensar en cosas todavía innecesarias._

 _El grupo suspiró. Debían haberse esperado una respuesta así._

 _-¿Y tú, Kuchiki? -la chica, hasta ese entonces aliviada de haberse salvado del tema, se estremeció._

 _-Yo... -miró al suelo, dudando si decir la verdad-. No puedo tener hijos -soltó al cabo de unos segundos-. Y tampoco debería adoptar dado el constante peligro al que nos exponemos los shinigamis._

 _Logró mantener una expresión neutra y la voz firme al decir eso, pero el tema le incomodaba. Desde que sabía su condición de espíritu supuso que lo biológicamente natural para un cuerpo humano vivo debía ser imposible para ella._

 _-Oh, lo siento... -la karateka quiso decir algo más, pero no se le ocurrió qué._

 _-No pasa nada -sonrió Rukia-. No tenían forma de saber nuestras limitaciones físicas. Además, no me molesta, lo asumí hace años._

 _Luego de eso, el grupo intentó buscar algún otro tena de conversación más seguro, y pronto la incomodidad quedó olvidada._

* * *

La shinigami recordó la cara de Ichigo al escuchar sus palabras.

- _No lo sabía_ -pensó-. _Tal vez se hizo ilusiones sobre algún futuro conmigo y se las lancé todas al agua con esa información.._

Con esas palabras rondando por su mente la encontró Ichigo. El chico notó en seguida su preocupación.

-¿Rukia?

Ella intentó borrar toda expresión de angustia de su rostro, pero ya era tarde. Él la había visto.

-¿Qué pasa?

El pelinaranja se acercó.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

-Ah, solo... pensaba.

Ichigo alzó una ceja.

-Pues debías pensar algo bastante malo como para tener esa cara. Habrías espantado a cualquiera que pasara por el frente tuyo.

Rukia frunció el ceño, molesta.

-A ver si aprendes de tus palabras, normalmente eres tú el que está de un humor asqueroso.

El joven controló las palabras que luchaban por salir de su boca, y se concentró en la pelinegra en frente suyo.

-En serio Rukia, ¿qué pasa?

Ella suspiró, exasperada.

-Nada que puedas cambiar. O que yo pueda cambiar.

Él se sentó a su lado.

-¿Es por lo de ayer?

La morena lo miró, sorprendida. Había sabido leerla. No tenía caso seguir ocultándolo.

-Dije que no me afectaba, pero en realidad si lo hace.

-¿Si quieres tener hijos?

-No lo sé... supongo que si, pero más que eso, es el hecho de saber que en realidad estoy muerta y no voy a pasar por las situaciones que son naturales para la mayoría de las chicas.

-Hey...

Ella no lo dejó hablar.

-No entiendo como podrías mantener una relación conmigo, eres un humano, estás vivo, deberías poder disfrutar de una familia a la cual amar y cuidar, con la que puedas guardar memorias. Deberías ser capaz de dejar un legado para la posteridad.

Ichigo no sabía que decirle. Mientras buscaba palabras para armar una frase, ella volvió a hablar.

-Todo eso no te lo puedo entregar yo. Deberías buscarte a alguien con quien si puedas armar un futuro, alguien humano y vivo. Alguien como... como Inoue.

Ante esas palabras, el pelinaranja reaccionó. Volteó su cuerpo hacia ella y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

-No seas idiota. Si rechacé a Inoue hace unos meses es porque no me imagino estando a su lado como pareja, no siento que ella pueda darme lo que necesito ni yo a ella. Eso lo siento contigo.

-Pero yo estoy muerta.

-¿Y? Yo soy un shinigami también, creo que eso nos hace bastante compatibles.

Ella sonrió levemente ante su comentario.

-Aún así...

-Aún así nada, entiende que es a ti a quien quiero a mi lado, implique lo que implique, me da lo mismo que seas un alma, el solo hecho que existas ya es suficiente para mi.

El chico acabó la frase sonrojado, no acostumbraba a decir cosas como esa.

-No sabía que fueras tan cursi -murmuró Rukia al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? Enana malagradecida.

-No te pedí que me dieras un discurso motivacional, zanahoria.

-Idiota.

-Descerebrado.

Se sumieron en sus habituales discusiones amistosas, ya con los sentimientos más calmados. Ichigo sabía que entre los insultos de la pelinegra se hallaba un "gracias" oculto, y ella sabía que las palabras del shinigami sustituto eran ciertas, y a pesar de que no despejaron del todo sus inquietudes, supo que, con su ayuda, pronto lo harían.

* * *

 **¡Volví!**

 **Nunca me quedó muy claro si las almas podían o no reproducirse, y aunque vemos que Isshin tuvo a Ichigo o que Rukia y Renji tuvieron a Ichika, no se explicó bien como podía suceder. Para mi, no tiene sentido que puedan quedar embarazadas y parir un hijo/a ya que se debe mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo de los vivos y la sociedad de almas, y eso se logra a través de la "resurrección" de los espíritus, cuando vuelven al mundo humano en otro cuerpo, sin memoria y siendo una persona distinta a sus vidas anteriores.**

 **Preferí dejarlo en que no pueden reproducirse o que existe algún método probablemente inventado por Urahara que Rukia aún no conoce.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	11. Recuerdos

**Día 13: (mutual) pining/slowburn. No tengo ni idea de lo que significa, le pregunté hasta a mi profe de inglés y no me supo decir que significaba aparte del verbo de "pinchar" algo en una pared y combustión lenta. Así que buscando traducciones del mes IchiRuki, encontré que es algo relacionado a la añoranza y pos... acá está**

* * *

 _"Nosotros... somos amigos, ¿no, Ichigo?"_

 _"¿Me contestarías si te preguntara? Es tu problema. Un problema profundo, muy profundo. No tengo derecho a saberlo. Aún no conozco la forma de llegar a lo más profundo de tu corazón sin mancharme."_

 _"¡Ha muerto por mi culpa! Si soy la culpable... ¡¿es tan malo que quiera reunirme con él?!"_

 _"¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ichigo!"_

 _"_ Esta es nuestra despedida, Ichigo."

 _"Así que esperaré. Cuando quieras hablar, cuando sientas que es el momento... habla conmigo. Hasta entonces, esperaré."_

 _"¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Déjalo ya! ¡No puedes luchar con él! ¡El combate... ha terminado!"_

 _"Te dije que no vinieses... te lo dije... ¡te prohibí que me siguieras!"_

 _"No estarás pensando que eres responsable de mis heridas ¿verdad? ¡No seas tan arrogante! ¡Si acabé herida fue por mi propia culpa! ¡No soy tan débil como para necesitar que me protejas! ¡Así que ya puedes ir quitando esa expresión tan deprimente de tu cara!"_

 _"No pienso darte las gracias... ¡idiota!"_

 _"Por haber sobrevivido, Ichigo... gracias."_

 _"Ni siquiera... intentes levantarte... si das un paso más... si... intentas seguirme... yo... ¡nunca te perdonaré!"_

 _"Creo que... voy a quedarme en la Sociedad de Almas"_

 _"_ Esta es nuestra despedida, Ichigo"

 _"¡Fuiste a Hueco Mundo por tu cuenta! ¿¡No podías esperar a que volviera!?"_

 _"¡Detente Ichigo, no lo hagas! ¡No puedes detener al Soukyoku una segunda vez! ¡Serás reducido a ceniza si lo vuelves a hacer! ¡Ichigo!"_

 _"¡Esa es la imagen de ti que guardo en mi corazón, Ichigo!"_

 _"Si es por la derrota, sólo debes hacerte más fuerte. Si es por tus amigos, renueva tu promesa de protegerles una vez que te hayas convertido en un hombre nuevo. Si es por el vacío que reside en tu corazón, vuélvete tan fuerte que puedas acabar con él para siempre. Aunque seas el único en quien puedas confiar, ¡ten orgullo y grita!"_

 _"¡Pues claro que volveríamos! ¡No importa como lo hiciéramos! Tanto Renji como yo lo pretendimos desde el principio, ¿así que por qué no pudiste esperar? ¿¡por qué no pudiste creer en nosotros!?"_

 _"Te lo dije... no te preocupes por mí ¡No vine a que me protegieses!"_

 **Esta es nuestra despedida, Ichigo.**

Mientras el viento le azotaba la cara, el chico alzó la vista al cielo.

-No sé por qué pienso tanto en eso, si en realidad ni la extraño...

* * *

 **Shi, son todas frases que Rukia le dice a Ichigo antes de los 17 meses. Las busqué una por una.**

 **Es cortito, pero tuve que gastar todo mi día en una presentación de biología, y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió para el ratito que tenía.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo mañana.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	12. El tiempo está después

**Día 14: libre** **Basado en la canción "el tiempo está después" de Perotá Chingó.**

* * *

Ella sabía que él no era feliz a su lado.

Mas eso no era excusa suficiente para evitar la culpabilidad que se instalaba en su cuerpo.

Estaba embarazada. Embarazada de un hombre eternamente atraído por otra mujer. Un hombre que tuvo que sacrificar su felicidad por el bien común.

Un hombre parado en la entrada de su casa, con la vista fija en el cielo. Un cielo común, sin nada especial, sólo mas titilantes estrellas y la luna. Una luna que para el hombre, y sólo para él, se veía agonizante. Solitaria y agonizante.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos un cigarrillo, y lo prendió mecánicamente. Su padre fumaba frente a la tumba de su madre, y él fumaba frente a esa luna aullante que parecía estar respirando por última vez.

Exhaló el humo de sus pulmones, observando como se disipaba en el aire.

El escenario se repetía, noche tras noche.

El hombre, antaño héroe de un mundo desconocido al común de los mortales, llevaba tóxico humo blanco hacia sus pulmones, esperando callar la pena en su interior, esperando matarla, ahogarla. Fumaba observando la luna, que parecía ser la pena dentro de sí, ese recuerdo que deseaba disolver.

Algún día aprendería que no hay ningún rincón ni atracadero que pudiera borrar lo que fueron, ni eliminar las ganas de encontrarsela en otra vida, con otras condiciones, con la libertad de escoger su felicidad, y por ende, a ella.

* * *

 **Éste es el capítulo de ayer, pero no tuve ningún tiempo de escribirlo, así que tuve que retrasarlo a hoy. No podré subir el de hoy ahora, así que mañana o el fin de semana me pondré al día.**

 **Les recomiendo escuchar la canción en la que me basé, es realmente bonita.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a la gente que me comenta, me alegra mucho el día**

 **.** **¡Namarië!**


	13. Bien

**Día 15: Red is the color that makes me blue (rojo es el color que hace que me deprima/ponga triste (?))**

 **Basado en la canción "Ven" de Camila Gallardo.**

* * *

Se veía hermosa. Eso era innegable. Al igual que innegable era ese brillo de resignación que relucía en el fondo de sus ojos.

A través de una mirada antes de llegar al altar, compartieron palabras que es mejor dejar en privado, flotando en la superficie de sus memorias.

Si bien ya estaban oficialmente casados gracias a un documento, verlos celebrar el evento te destruyó el corazón. Querías sacarla de ahí y demostrarle al mundo que eso no era lo que querían.

Pero ese mismo mundo era el que estaba a salvo gracias a ese matrimonio y la serie de decisiones que se tomaron previamente.

Luego del vals de la pareja, tradición que tomaron del mundo occidental humano, ella se acercó a ti, y silenciosamente, te pidió un tiempo en la pista de baile. Sabiendo que no debías, aceptaste.

Las miradas se posaron inmediatamente sobre ustedes, pero poco les podía importar.

Se movían lenta y rítmicamente, al compás de la suave música, aprovechando esos escasos minutos restantes, esos que se desvanecían como la arena entre los dedos al meterlos bajo el oleaje del mar.

Con su cabeza apoyada en tu pecho, ella preguntó:

-Ahora todo estará bien, ¿cierto?

El corazón se te hizo un puño ante sus palabras.

-No lo sé...

Ella negó con la cabeza y unió sus miradas.

-Sólo dime que sí.

Apretaste los labios.

-Sí, todo va a estar bien.

Aún sabiendo que era mentira, ella asintió mirando sus sombras unidas, bailando, y suspiró, como si estuviera más tranquila tras la afirmación.

Y como siempre pasa cuando queremos estancar el tiempo, éste se escabulle rápidamente. Terminó la canción antes de lo esperado, y aunque quisieron aferrarse a sus cuerpos unos segundos más, se obligaron a separarse.

Ella caminó hacia su ahora marido con una ligera sonrisa que no llegaba a iluminar sus ojos. Tu regresaste hacia tus amigos, quienes ya hablaban de volver al mundo humano.

Abandonando la ceremonia, a la entrada del lugar, se despidieron.

El pelirrojo dejó vislumbrar que no quería que ella te acompañara hasta el portal, y haciendo buen uso de amables palabras, dejó en claro que él los encaminaría y que su esposa se quedaría en la fiesta.

Con alegría fingida sacaron un par de palabras de despedida de sus bocas, prometiendo verse nuevamente, pero a través de la mirada se transmitieron el miedo y debilidad que realmente sentían, la desesperanza de saber que pasarían años antes de volver a encontrarse, de saber que, por mucho que lo desearan, no podrían cambiar el transcurso de las cosas.

* * *

 **No sé si me termina de gustar como quedó, pero cuando tenga más tiempo, arreglaré todos los capítulos que no me agraden del todo. Mientras tanto, escribo lo que puedo para cumplir con los retos del mes.**

 **Nuevamente les invito a escuchar la canción en la que me basé y a la artista, tiene temas muy buenos.**

 **Nos leemos mañana.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	14. Dios no sabe perder

**Día 16: Son sólo 10 años, pero es mucho tiem** **po.**

 **Inspirado en la canción "Dios no sabe perder" de Los Bunkers.**

* * *

Dios no sabe perder. No supo aceptar su derrota, y los condenó a mantener una vida infeliz con tal de conservar su victoria sobre él.

La puerta se abrió segundos después de ser tocada, y al momento de encontrarse la muerte y la fresa, el tiempo se detuvo.

Unir sus miradas fue un respiro. Una bocanada de aire después de diez años ahogándose en la lluvia. Oxígeno abriéndose paso entre adoloridos pulmones, reviviendo músculos adormecidos.

Una sola mirada bastó para que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios. Para que se les encogiera el estómago y les cosquilleara. Una sola mirada bastó para volverlos adolescentes de 17 años nuevamente.

Los recuerdos les golpearon con violencia, les hicieron admirar sus versiones pasadas. Esos shinigamis arrojados, valientes, esos que no conocían la sumisión ni las palabras "me rindo".

Cual ola rompiendo en la arena les llegó la imagen de su primero encuentro, su primera batalla juntos, las escapadas de clases, las noches cazando hollows, la preocupación por las heridas, el orgullo que sentían por el otro al desarrollar una nueva habilidad, los golpes, las discusiones, las peleas, los rescates, la confianza, la desesperación, los reencuentros, el miedo, la imprudencia, las victorias, las derrotas, las sonrisas, las lágrimas, las carcajadas, su primer, su segundo y su último adiós, diez años atrás.

Volvieron a mirarse.

Ella tenía el pelo más largo que nunca, él se lo había cortado.

Él se veía mucho más maduro, ella lucía igual a cuando se conocieron.

Después de todo, diez años son mucho y muy poco al mismo tiempo

* * *

 **¡Hola! Quería ponerme al día este fin de semana y acabé atrasándome más aún. El colegio me absorbe bastante, estoy haciendo lo que puedo para hacerme un ratito y escribir.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si mi cerebro lo quiere, nos estaremos leyendo mañana.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	15. Reencuentros

**Día 17: Cuentos de hadas para dioses de la muerte.**

* * *

 _-¿Saben? Siempre he querido saber como funciona la reencarnación de las almas._

 _-¿Para qué? Nos va a pasar a todos y ni siquiera lo vamos a saber. Es mejor enfocarnos en el presente._

 _-Bah, me interesa saber._

 _El pelirrojo rodó los ojos. Sus amigos solían distraerse con temas que de nada les servían para encontrar comida o un refugio para dormir._

 _-No le hagas caso a Renji, es un amargado._

 _-¡Oye!_

 _-Rukia tiene razón, tu nunca piensas en divertirte._

 _-No nos sirve la diversión en Inuzuri, idiota. Nos sirve la comida, el agua y el calor._

 _-Aburrido -la pelinegra lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de costado-. ¿Estábamos hablando de reencarnación?_

 _Renji bufó, sabiendo que no lograría que sus amigos ser concentrasen en lo importante._

 _-No tengo idea de como funciona, pero una vez una viejita me contó una historia sobre eso, ¿quieren escucharla? -el niño que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, hablo emocionado._

 _Todos asintieron, expectantes. Incluso Renji sintió algo de curiosidad._

 _-Bien... La viejita me contó que cuando uno comparte mucho tiempo con una persona, nace una conexión entre las almas, y al momento de reencarnar, las sopa personas se buscarán constantemente, porque sus almas están demasiado acostumbradas a la presencia de la otra. Lo triste es que nunca se darán cuenta, ya que perdemos la memoria al renacer._

 _-Pero si las almas se buscan, significa que ellas si guardan memorias ¿no?_

 _-Puede ser..._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabía la vieja?_

 _-Me dijo que siempre sintió una gran conexión con su mejor amiga, que le daba la sensación de conocerla de mucho antes._

 _-Pero entonces tampoco está segura, es solo su teoría -murmuró Rukia._

 _-A quien le importa. Son sólo cuentos cursis para niñas -Renji decidió cortar las divagaciones de sus amigos. Estaba oscureciendo y debían reunirse con el grupo._

 _-¿Qué te pasa con las niñas, idiota? -el golpé llegó y pronto se armó la ya conocida discusión de los niños._

* * *

Una shinigami de nostálgicos ojos violetas miraba los montículos de tierra frente a ella, recordando.

Sus pasos la habían guiado allí por inercia, y mientras observaba las tumbas de sus antiguos amigos, desenterró de lo más profundo de su memoria las inocente historia contada por el niño tantos años atrás.

Con un suspiro, alzó la mirada al cielo, levemente esperanzada.

 _-Tal vez en esta vida no podamos estar juntos, pero aún nos quedan muchas por vivir. Espero que coincidamos en alguna, Ichigo._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Sé que dije que este fin de semana me iba a poner al día, pero no pude hacerlo. Juro que apenas tenga mas tiempo, escribiré los capítulos que me faltan para estar a la par del día actual.**

 **Nos leemos mañana.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	16. Adiós

**Día 18: poema de Bleach (no sé si se refiere a algún poema de un tomo del manga o a escribir un poema, así que hice las dos, jiji)**

* * *

 **Adiós**

Las palabras se atropellan

se atoran

ser hacen y deshacen,

jugueteando confusas.

.

Intento decirlas

intento incluso escupirlas

pero son tímidas

y acaban siempre por quedarse allí, escondidas.

.

Lo pienso a menudo

y siempre fallo.

Sé que debería dejarme llevar por el momento

pero simplemente me aterroriza pensar

en las palabras dando vueltas eternamente,

sin llegar a ti.

.

Es por eso,

luna lejana,

que sigo practicando para poder decirte adiós.

* * *

 **Ayer ff no quería responder, simplemente no se conectaba a internet, así que tuve que publicar esto hoy.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	17. Atardecer

**Día 19: verano.**

* * *

El sol anunciaba su muerte diaria tras el mar.

Algunos aún disfrutaban de las traviesas olas, mientras otros, como tú, se deleitaban con los brillantes colores que el ocaso les ofrecía.

Ella... Ella hacía ambas cosas.

El agua le llegaba hasta las caderas cuando el mar reclamaba la arena con su constante vaivén. De frente a él, miraba directamente al sol, sin que le importara encandilarse.

Hasta ese día, nunca había ido a la playa, ni visto un atardecer allí. Por eso comprendías su fascinación con un fenómeno diario.

La observaste. La potente luz del horizonte recortaba su figura, haciendo sólo visible una sombra.

Vestía un bikini, y su postura reflejaba la tranquilidad que sabías hacía años no sentía.

Le quedaba bien. A ella, la shinigami responsable, preocupada, la guerrera fuerte y violenta, siempre a la defensiva, le quedaba maravillosamente bien esa tranquilidad y paz que la rodeaba.

Sonreíste al ver como rozaba el agua con una mano, maravillada. Querías ir a su lado y disfrutar de aquel atardecer juntos, pero sabías que si ibas, ella se cubriría de nuevo en su capa de fortaleza, temerosa de ser descubierta en un momento de "debilidad".

Por esto, te dedicaste simplemente a observarla de lejos, grabando a fuego cada detalle de aquel momento único.

Después de todo, las mejores fotografías son aquellas que tomamos con los ojos y atesoramos en la memoria, esas que, al recordarlas, no sólo traen de vuelta lo visual, sino que transportan los cinco sentidos hacia el pasado, y te llenan de dulce nostalgia.

* * *

 **¡Hola! De nuevo tuve que pasar un día sin publicar. Estar en los últimos meses de colegio y en una compañía de danza me dejan poco tiempo para escribir :(.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este drabble, siento que los momentos de paz para Rukia e Ichigo deben ser muy preciados, y eso quise describir aquí. Espero haberlo conseguido.**

 **Nos leemos mañana.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	18. Aviso

Gente bella, lamento mucho decir que lo más probable es que no vuelva a actualizar hasta el 31 de agosto. Tengo una semana realmente dura en el colegio, y necesito de todo el tiempo libre que disponga para estudiar, hacer las tareas, leerme crimen y castigo, y escribir un par de informes y ensayos.

Intentaré escribir por mientras, y tal vez publique algún drabble que se me ocurra, pero no es seguro. A partir del 31 voy a seguir actualizando hasta completar el mes.

No me importa que acabe cerca de mediados de septiembre y que el reto sea para agosto, lo hago por el IchiRuki amado, y por ganas de escribir.

Así que, ¡hasta la próxima semana! Espero que sean unos buenos días para todos y todas, nos leeremos en un par de días.

¡Namarië!


	19. Oportunidades

**Día 20:Contacto visual.**

 **"Secuela" del día 17**

* * *

El joven de alborotado cabello naranja examinaba minuciosamente un paquete de un kilogramo de harina, buscándole el precio.

Gruñó, molesto, al darse cuenta que éste no se encontraba escrito ni en el producto ni en la estantería con múltiples tipos de harina del supermercado.

Se alejó un paso del mueble, y buscó con la mirada una de esas maquinitas que leen el código de barra e informan sobre el precio. Había una en el pasillo siguiente.

Caminó perezosamente hacia ella, y puso el producto de manera que el láser pudiera leer el código. Esperó unos segundos, y al ver que la pantalla no decía nada, lo movió un poco. Nada.

Exasperado, retiró el paquete del lector, y lo volvió a poner, consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

Con un bufido, buscó a algún empleado de la tienda para reclamar y consultar el maldito precio de la harina que su madre le pedía.

Vislumbró a una mujer de cabello negro, vestida con el uniforme del supermercado unos metros más allá, reponiendo bolsas de azúcar.

Se acercó con paso firme, guiado por la frustración.

-Disculpa -dijo de golpe. La muchacha volteó, sobresaltada.

-¿Si?

El pelinaranja tenía la vista fija en el paquete de harina, con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto no tiene precio, y la máquina no funciona -alzó los ojos y se encontró con los de ella.

Hasta ese momento, no lo sabían, pero ellos ya se conocían. O más bien, sus almas se conocían. Se habían visto antes como dos abuelitos conversando en la sala de espera de un destartalado hospital. Dos niños de cinco años, jugando en las polvorientas calles, ajenos al bombardeo que se acercaba a su pueblo, parte de los sangrientos ataque dentro de la primera guerra mundial. Él un shinigami, ella un alma solitaria a quien él purificó. Ella una shinigami, él un humano, ambos dispuestos a sacrificar su felicidad para salvar al mundo.

Ahora, él un estudiante universitario y ella una bailarina, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, recordando un retazo específico que sus almas atesoraban de su vida pasada.

Había sido inmediato. Sus miradas coincidieron, y en ese mismo segundo, una sensación de familiaridad los golpeó y los llenó de una agradable calidez.

Luego, el recuerdo, rápido como el destello del flash de una cámara, apareció en sus mentes.

Ella vestida con un kimono negro, atravesando su pecho con una espada. Un traspaso de almas.

Con esto, salieron de su mutua ensoñación.

Aún mirándose a los ojos, murmuraron:

-Rukia.

-Ichigo.

Aunque no eran sus nombres, una felicidad nunca antes experimentada los llenó. Si bien eran completos desconocidos, se sonrieron y abrazaron con fuerza, sin querer soltarse, sintiendo como un gran peso que no sabían que tenían se les quitaba de encima, y lo reemplazaba un enorme alivio. El alivio que llena a dos almas hermanas cuando se reencuentran.

* * *

 **¡Volví! Ya pasó Agosto, pero no importa, seguiré publicando capítulos con las**

 **temáticas de los días hasta completar el mes, como meta personal.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, mañana intentaré publicar dos capítulos.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	20. La Loica

**Día 21: cualquier escrito que te recuerde al IchiRuki.**

 **Basado en el poema Cosante de Octavio Paz y en la leyenda chilena de la Loica.**

 _Cosante - Octavio Paz_

 _Con la lengua cortada_

 _y los ojos abiertos_

 _el ruiseñor en el muralla_.

.

 _Ojos de pena acumulada_

 _y plumaje de sangre_

 _el ruiseñor en la muralla_.

.

 _Plumas de sangre y breve llamarada_

 _agua recién nacida en la garganta_

 _el ruiseñor en la muralla_.

.

 _Entre las piedras negras la voz blanca_

 _del agua enamorada_

 _el ruiseñor en la muralla_.

.

 _Con la lengua cortada canta_

 _sangre sobre piedra_

 _el ruiseñor en la muralla_.

* * *

 _La Loica_ **(leyenda resumida por mí)**

 _Un cazador se internó en un bosque, buscando algún pájaro al cual dispararle. Se encontró con una Loica distraída sobre un árbol, y apuntó su arma hacia ella. Para su mala suerte, la escopeta estaba mala, y el tiro salió directo hacia él, hiriéndolo en el pecho._

 _La Loica, aterrorizada, se alejó volando, pero al escuchar los quejidos de dolor del hombre, se detuvo. Se quedó un rato observándolo, analizando la situación, hasta que finalmente, conmovida, decidió ayudar al cazador._

 _Voló hacia la fuente de agua más cercana, y de a gotas -eso era lo que cabía en su pico- fue dándole de beber al hombre y limpiando su herida. Luego, voló hacia la montaña y trajo hierbas para curarlo._

 _Finalmente, le preguntó al viento donde vivía el cazador, y éste le indicó. La Loica voló hasta su cabaña, y le pidió al perro que le avisara a su familia que el hombre estaba herido. El perro ladró hasta que un hombre viejo y uno joven lo siguieron, y pudieron poner a salvo al cazador herido._

 _Entonces, la Loica se posó sobre un árbol, y los demás pájaros le preguntaron por qué tenía una mancha roja en el pecho. En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta que entre ir y venir, se había manchado las plumas con la sangre del cazador._

 _Desde entonces, la Loica lleva el pecho teñido de rojo, orgullosa de haber salvado a su enemigo._

* * *

Quieta, con la voz rota, observas desde lo alto.

Con el pecho dolorido y sangrante -cual Loica de plumaje carmesí-, el corazón encogido y los ojos cerrados, esperas sentada sobre un poste de luz.

Sus voces suben hasta tu posición, haciendo que el violeta surja desde debajo de tus párpados, violeta que representa maravillosamente la felicidad y el dolor que te produce verlos juntos. Cole agridulce que baja hasta tu pecho al vislumbrar su sonrisa. Allí se tiñe del rojo mas profundo, ese que refleja los dolores que prefieres guardar en el fondo de tu corazón.

Siempre te pintan de blanco. Y claro, con tu rostro níveo y alma de hielo, es fácil pensarlo. Pero yo siempre he creído que el rojo te sienta bien.

Tienes un pasado doloroso, Loica, impregnado de sangre. Y un presente aún peor, observando a la pareja bajo tus pies, dejando que si felicidad resquebraje tu corazón, dejando escapar el carmesí hacia tu pecho.

Simplemente, el rojo está ahí, mucho más que el blanco de tu nieve, el violeta de tus ojos adoloridos, o el negro de tu ondeante cabello.

Y es que no puedes evitarlo. El ave curó al cazador que quería asesinarla, trabajó arduamente toda la noche, volando con sus alas agarrotadas, buscando agua y hierbas para ayudar a su enemigo.

Tú eres igual.

Ayudaste a tu amiga a dar el primer paso. Ese que querías dar tú. Sostuviste con brazos cansados su autoestima, ocultaste tus sentimientos y mentiste, vaya si mentiste. Con un constante nudo de agua marina acumulada en la garganta, le diste ánimo, la levantaste y secaste sus lágrimas, esas que tu también querías derramar.

Todo tu esfuerzo y sufrimiento se veía reflejado en la escena que se desarrollaba en la calle. Escena que te convierte en la amable Loica latinoamericana. El rojo producto de penas acumuladas, se escapa hacia tu pecho, y tiñe tus nacientes plumas de sangre.

Ahora, ave llameante, debes alejarte. Extender las negras alas y volar lejos de la tormentosa realidad. Exhibir con amargo orgullo el plumaje ensangrentado, producto de dejar tu corazón hecho trizas para que otros no tengan que sufrir más. Así has sido siempre. Así seguirás siendo.

Vuelves en ti cuando te das cuenta que te han visto y te hacen señas para que bajes.

Con una sonrisa medio fingida, medio sincera, saltas de tu posición hacia el suelo. Mientras te acercas para saludarlos, el viento remueve tu plumaje, y comprendes su mensaje.

 _Es hora de despegar_

* * *

 **No sé que decir sobre esté capítulo. No es 100% IchiRuki, sino más bien sólo sobre Rukia. Siento que ella lo daría todo para ver al resto feliz, sin importar que consecuencias tenga eso para sí misma.**

 **Me di cuenta mientras lo escribía, que hice una especie de mención al IchiHime, y no sé como sentirme con respecto a eso ajaja. Pero bueno, es lo que me salió mientras lo escribía, y no quiero rehacerlo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos mañana.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	21. ¡No es lo que parece!

**Día 22: ¡No es lo que parece!**

* * *

Era un día soleado y caluroso en la Sociedad de Almas. En los campos de entrenamiento se escuchaba el entrechocar de dos espadas.

-¡Mierda! -el grito resonó por sobre el eco de la batalla.

Ichigo cayó al suelo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Rukia corrió a su lado, preocupada.

-¡Lo siento! No medí mi fuerza... déjame ver...

El pelinaranja se destapó el rostro a regañadientes, dejando a la vista un corte bastante profundo en la mejilla.

La shinigami se apresuró a rozar con sus manos cargadas de kido curativo la herida de su amigo. Con el ceño fruncido, concentrada como estaba, acabó por acercarse mucho a la cara de Ichigo.

En esa posición los encontró Renji.

-¡Eh, idiota! ¿¡Qué crees que le estás haciendo a Rukia!?

La nombrada pegó un brinco al escuchar su voz, y se alejó del sustituto lo más rápido posible.

-Renji, no es lo que estás...

-Cállate Rukia, el desgraciado va a pagar...

La pelinegra impidió que siguiera avanzando. Ichigo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, confundido.

-No lo protejas, Kuchiki, yo vi muy bien como te tenía.

La teniente suspiró.

-Estás imaginándote cosas, sólo le estaba curando una herida en la mejilla.

El pelirrojo dejó de forcejear con ella, y la miró.

-No es verdad...

-¡Claro que si! Ichigo, muéstrale.

El mencionado rodó los ojos, y apartó la mano de su aún sangrante rostro.

Renji, reticente de creerle a sus amigos, lo observó durante unos segundos, y acabó por alejarse un paso, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Menos mal no fue lo que me pareció ver. Rukia, tu aún eres muy pequeña como para andar metiéndote con hombres...

Ella lo miró con dureza.

-No tienes ningún derecho a controlarme, idiota.

El pelirrojo rió.

-Puede que yo no, sólo estoy reemplazando a tu hermano mientras no está presente. Tienen suerte que haya aparecido yo, y no el capitán Kuchiki.

Ichigo palideció ante el pensamiento de un Byakuya furioso. Quiso reclamar, pero un punzante dolor en su mejilla se lo impidió.

Al escuchar su quejido de dolor, Rukia volvió a agacharse a su lado, y retomó la labor de curación, esta vez con Renji conversando animadamente a su lado.

Una vez que Ichigo pudo mover la boca sin dolor, se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia la mansión Kuchiki, donde almorzaron juntos. Luego, cada uno fue a cumplir con su trabajo en los escuadrones.

Pasadas unas horas, Ichigo acabó de recorrer el Rukongai, y se dirigió hacia las oficinas del décimotercer escuadrón. Pidió permiso para entrar en la salita que Ukitake y Rukia compartían para trabajar, y, para su gusto, se encontró a la pelinegra.

Ella inmediatamente le pidió ayuda con una informes que estaba rellenando.

El sustituto se ubicó detrás de su silla, y se inclinó, dejando sus cabezas muy cerca, para leer el artículo.

-Enana, esto no puede estar costándote -le dijo, burlón-. Es uy simple, sólo debes escribir quienes participaron en esa misión y cual fue el cometido.

La teniente bufó.

-Es fácil cuando no llevas escribiendo treinta de estos mismos toda la tarde.

Ichigo sonrió, pero no le respondió. Se limitó a quitarle el lápiz de las manos, inclinarse más sobre ella para poder escribir en el papel.

Y por segunda vez en el día, la suerte les hizo una jugarreta.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió rápidamente, y el capitán del escuadrón entró en el lugar, fijándose inmediatamente en como los brazos de Ichigo rodeaban a su teniente, quien se veía muy cómoda.

-Disculpen, no queía interrumpir su escena romántica... -retrocedió y fue a cerrar la puerta-. Para la próxima asegúrense de hacerlo en un lugar donde no los molesten -Ukitatke les guiñó un ojo, y dejó la estancia, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí.

-¡No, capitán! -Rukia reaccionó, y corrió hacia la entrada, abriendo la puerta-. ¡No es lo que usted está pensando!

El pelibanco volteó a verla, y le sonrió amablemente.

-No te preocupes, Kuchiki-san, yo tmabién fui joven, los comprendo perfectamente -y con esas palabras, se alejó de las oficinas, tarareando una canción.

Rukia se quedó de piedra, procesando lo dicho por su capitán.

Ichigo se asomó a mirar por detrás de su cabeza, curioso.

-Parece que todos nos están malinterpretando hoy...

-¡Tú cállate, que esto es tu culpa!

-¡¿Mía?! ¡Fuiste tú la que me pidió ayuda!

-Sí, pero no tenías por qué inclinarte de esa manera sobre mí, yo que soy una pobre damisela indefensa -comenzó a usar una voz aguda que sabía que el chico odiaba.

-¡Ya cállate!

-Oh, Kurosaki-kun, me ofendes...

-¡Cállate!

Discutiendo, caminaron juntos lejos de las oficinas, tomándose un pequeño descanso del trabajo.

Tan enfrascados se hallaban en su debate, que se detuvieron en la mitad de un camino, gritándose con las caras a pocos centímetros la una de la otra.

Y nuevamente, el azar hizo de las suyas.

En el instante en el cual se quedaron callados, simplemente mirándose enojados, apareció Kuchiki Byakuya en compañía de su teniente.

La famosa pareja de shinigamis dejó su duelo visual al sentir un poderosísimo reiatsu elevarse. Miraron con miedo a un lado, y allí lo vieron.

Con el rostro inexpresivo y un aura asesina, el capitán del sexto escuadrón miraba fijamente a Ichigo.

-Nii-sama -Rukia intentó explicarle a su hermano la situación, pero en enos de una fracción de segundo, el pelinaranja y el noble ya no se encontraban allí.

La pelinegra escuchó una risa socarrona detrás de sí.

-No es chistoso, Renji.

-Claro que si, tu hermano asesinará a Ichigo por un malentendido.

-¿Eso te parece gracioso?

-Por supuesto, ¿a ti no?

Rukia no respondió, sólo volteó a mirar por donde habían desaparecido los shinigamis usando shumpo, rezando por que su amigo no resultase herido de gravedad.

-¿Sabes qué más es gracioso? -la voz de Renji interrumpió el silencio.

La teniente se encogió de hombros.

-Que te guste Ichigo.

Rukia miró al pelirrojo escandalizada.

-¿Que demonios estás diciendo, Renji?

-¿Me lo vas a negar?

-¡Sólo somos amigos!

El pelirrojo bufó.

-No intentes ocultarlo, eres demasiado evidente, Rukia. Es obvio que te atrae ese idiota.

-¡Claro que no! Somos muy cercanos, pero como amigos, yo no siento nada...

-Eres pésima mintiendo -el teniente del sexto escuadrón la interrumpió-. Pero no te preocupes, yo ya sé toda la verdad, y no te voy a forzar a contármela.

Rukia, fastidiada, no respondió.

-Así que tomaré mi rol de hermano mayor...

-Tenemos la misma edad, imbécil.

-Pero yo soy más alto -mirada asesina de parte de la pelinegra-. Como iba diciendo, cumpliré con mi rol de hermano mayor, y te explicaré todo lo que debes saber sobre el amor...

-¿Tú? ¿Enseñarme sobre el amor? Las dos relaciones que has tenido han acabado horrible, Renji.

-Bueno, pero siguen siendo dos relaciones, Tu no has tenido ninguna.

La shinigami bufó.

-Ya deja de quejarte, voy a explicarte primero que son esas mariposas que sientes en el estómago cuando estás con la zanahoria esa.

-¡Yo no siento ninguna cosa!

-Ya, claro...

Y así, mientras el protagonista de su conversación huía desesperado de un hermano sobreprotector, los amigos tuvieron su charla sobre el amor, uno de ellos muy desenvuelto y creyéndose experto en la materia y la otra incómoda, negando constantemente el estar enamorada, incluso si secretamente agradecía los vagos consejos que su amigo de infancia le ofrecía.

* * *

 **¡Chan! Hacía falta un capítulo más ligero y simpático, ya me estaba poniendo muy depresiva.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a las personitas maravillosas que me comentan, me alegran la hora, el día y la semana. Apenas me haga un tiempo, me dedicaré a contestar todos y cada uno de los reviews.**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **¡Namarië!**


	22. Cena

**Día 23: Propuesta de matrimonio.**

* * *

Ichigo jugueteaba con la cajita escondida en su bolsillo.

Le había estado dando vueltas al asunto durante meses, y finalmente se había decidido a hacerlo.

Se encontraban en su departamento en el Mundo Humano, cenando con Rukia, con quien ya llevaba tres años en una relación formal.

La observó unos segundos. Miraba absorta por la ventana, masticando los fideos que su novio había preparado. En su rostro se reflejaba la brillante luz del ocaso.

Ichigo tomó aire profundamente y se llenó de coraje. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, nervioso, y cuando abrió la boca para hacer la pregunta definitiva...

-Si.

Él la miró extrañado.

-¿Si qué?

-Que si acepto -le respondió, mirándolo con una media sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo... -se interrumpió a sí mismo. No valía la pena preguntar. Con el tiempo habían adquirido la habilidad de saber lo que el otro estaba pensando

-Ponme ya el maldito anillo-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo-. Quiero seguir comiendo.

Ichigo suspiró, divertido.

-Tú si que sabes como arruinar los momentos románticos, enana.

Ella se encogió de hombros para luego entregarle su mano. Ichigo sacó el delgado anillo de la cajita y lo deslizó por su dedo.

-Lo que pasa es que tu eres demasiado evidente, zanahoria. Me invitaste a cenar cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia, e hiciste exactamente la misma comida.

El pelinaranja se sonrojó.

-Cállate.

Rukia rió, y lo besó fugazmente en la mejilla para luego volver a enfocarse de lleno en su plato.

Ichigo rodó los ojos e imitó su acción, sonriendo.

* * *

 **Corto, pero tal cual me imagino que sería una propuesta de matrimonio entre los dos** **; intentando ser románticos, fracasando totalmente y acabar siendo precisos y objetivos, aunque con un toque de dulzura.**

 **Y pues nada, nos estamos leyendo mañana.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	23. Familia

**Día 24 y 25: familia y flores.** **Advertencia: contenido fuerte y explícito. Si es sensible a temática sobre aborto, lea con precaución o ignore este capítulo.**

Se encontraban en la casa del ex shinigami. El rubio los miraba, paciente, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? Podemos buscar otra forma.

La pelinegra tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

-Sí, estoy segura.

-Debes tener en cuenta los riesgos, Kuchiki-san... es poco probable que resulte, y puede tener horribles consecuencias para ti -el tendedero la miraba seriamente.

-Lo sé, Urahara... pero realmente quieri hacerlo.

El mencionado cruzó miradas con el shinigami sustituto, firmando el mutuo acuerdo.

-Bien... entonces, te entregaré el gigai apenas me digas, y desde el momento en que te lo pongas, comenzará el proceso de extracción de reiatsu de tu alma. Eso hará que el cuerpo se asemeje más al de un ser humano, y te permitirá quedar embarazada.

Rukia asintió.

-Luego de informarle a mi hermano, te pediré el gigai.

-Me parece.

Con la mirada extraviada y los pies colgando, la pelinegra se hallaba sentada al borde de un barranco, recordando.

Se había casado con Ichigo dos años atrás, y hacía siete meses habían comenzado a hablar sobre tener hijos. Pero había un problema. A pesar de ser miembro del Clan Kuchiki, Rukia jamás podría quedar embarazada en su forma de alma. Por eso fueron donde Urahara, quien les ofreció la solución; un gigai que absorbería el reiatsu del alma de la pelinegra, y lo liberaría al ambiente, sin dejar, además, que el proceso de recuperación de la energía se llevase a cabo, todo esto, para hacer el gigai más similar a un cuerpo humano, y tener la posibilidad de albergar un hijo en su vientre.

Todo fue bien los primeros meses. Rukia pidió permiso para quedarse en el mundo humano, donde pronto quedó embarazada. No podían estar más felices.

Si bien la teniente se sentía cada vez más débil, sacaba fuerzas de su ilusión de ser madre. Los tres primeros meses pasaron sin mayores complicaciones, y el ánimo subía cada día más. La casa se llenó de ropa y juguetes para recién nacido y el tema más recurrente de conversación en la familia Kurosaki era el sexo y el nombre de aquel que se gestaba en el vientre de la pelinegra.

Fue a finales del cuarto mes de gestación que las cosas comenzaron a complicarse.

Rukia, desprovista de reiatsu, pasaba la mayor parte del día acostada o sentada, sintiéndose inútil. Pero es que simplemente no tenía energía suficiente como para hacer crecer un bebé dentro de sí y mantenerse activa al mismo tiempo. Su estado de ánimo comenzó a bajar, y solía quedarse tardes enteras acostada, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Y pasó. El segundo día de la semana 18 de embarazo.

La chica comenzó a sentir malestar en la parte baja del abdomen, allí donde su bebé se desarrollaba. Alarmada, corrió a buscar a su suegro, Isshin, para preguntar que sucedía. Éste, al escuchar los síntomas de la shinigami, palideció, y la llevó rápidamente a su clínica, rezando porque no fuera lo que él creía.

Mandó a Karin a llamar a Ichigo, quien se encontraba en clases en la universidad. El joven no tardó en llegar a su casa, desesperado, preguntando que era lo que sucedía.

Encontró a Rukia en la clínica, recostada, con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, agarrando su abdomen con ambas manos. La sábana bajo ella era roja, empapada de la sangre que provenía de entre sus piernas.

Isshin le informó con pesar la situación a su hijo. La teniente estaba sufriendo de un aborto tardío, probablemente causado por algún tipo de rechazo del alma de la muchacha hacia el feto.

Ichigo, apenas escuchó esto corrió hacia su esposa, y tomó su mano. Ella lo miró y murmuró:

-No quiero perderlo...

Esa frase le partió el corazón al pelinaranja, quien luchaba por mantener sus sentimientos a raya. Debía mantenerse fuerte para servirle de soporte a Rukia.

La siguiente hora fue de total agonía. Las contracciones comenzaron rápidamente, y el feto fue expulsado dolorosamente. Luego de eso, todo quedó en silencio. Un parto normal habría incluido el llanto del bebé y exclamaciones de alegría de parte de los involucrados, pero éste no era el caso. Rukia no reaccionaba. Miraba al techo con expresión vacía. Sus ojos habían dejado de derramar lágrimas. Ichigo evitaba mirar a su padre o las sábanas ensangrentadas, acariciaba automáticamente los cabellos azabaches de su esposa, sintiendo como el mundo se le derrumbaba. Isshin, inmerso completamente en su labor de médico, envolvía cuidadosamente en una toalla el cuerpo del recién nacido, y se disponía a preparar lo necesario para que su nuera se limpiase.

El día se desenvolvió de aquella manera, como estacado en el tiempo. Los minutos no pasaban, se quedaban atrapados en la pesada tensión que reinaba en el ambiente.

Al ser aún demasiado pequeño, los padres no tenían la necesidad de registrar a su hijo, ni realizar pesados papeleos para informar sobre su condición.

Lo enterraron al día siguiente en un bosquecillo a las afueras de la ciudad, en una ceremonia completamente privada y familiar.

Cuando la pala arrojó tierra sobre su cuerpecito, Rukia se derrumbó. Cayó al piso de rodillas, soltando un grito desgarrador, y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Ichigo rodeó su frágil cuerpo rápidamente, y la contuvo con un cariñoso abrazo, que a la vez, demostraba su sufrimiento. Con los sollozos de la pareja y las lágrimas discretas de las hermanas, Isshin, destrozado, se dispuso a terminar de enterrar a su nieto, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Días después, volvieron a la sociedad de almas, para que Rukia recuperase su reiatsu.

Su hermano la recibió con un delicado abrazo, una de sus mayores muestras de cariño, demostrándole que la apoyaba y comprendía su dolor.

Ichigo no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento. Llevaban el luto en conjunto, siendo uno soporte del otro y viceversa.

A veces Rukia lloraba apoyada en el hombro de su esposo, y a veces Ichigo lo hacía en el regazo de la pelinegra. A veces no era necesario derramar lágrimas. Simplemente compartían una mirada y comprendían el sufrimiento del otro.

Así pasaron los días, hasta que finalmente decidieron salir de la mansión Kuchiki, y recorrer las afueras del Rukongai.

Fue al borde de ese barranco donde su vida dio un giro inesperado.

Ichigo desvió la mirada del perfil de Rukia al percatarse de un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. Su momentáneo estado de alerta se disipó al darse cuenta que una niña de unos cuatro años jugueteaba entre las pálidas flores.

-Mira -llamó la atención de su esposa. Ella volvió los ojos hacia el pelinaranja y luego hacia la niña. Al verla, su semblante se suavizó, y su mirada se ablandó un tanto. Se levantó del suelo lentamente, y caminó con calma hacia la chiquilla.

-Ey, ¿qué haces tú aquí? -le preguntó cuidadosamente.

Los enormes ojos negros de la bebita se volvieron hacia ella y la observaron con curiosidad.

-¿Tus padres donde están? -Ichigo se posicionó al lado de la shinigami, intentando relajar su eterno ceño fruncido, para no asustar a la niña.

-No sé -respondió ella con voz aguda.

Rukia se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

-¿Y tus amigos? ¿No están por aquí?

-No, yo... yo llego acá sola... shi, sola -balbuceó con la común dificultad de los niños pequeños para hablar.

-¿Estás sola acá?

-Shi -le entregó la pequeña flor que traía en las manos a Rukia-. Esta flor es... mágica... y te va a...a... le puedes pedir un deseo, porque viene de... -buscó a su alrededor algún objeto que le sirviera- ¡la luna! -comenzó a correr en círculos y soltar grititos de alegría al imaginarse una flor lunar.

La pareja sonrió con ternura ante tal muestra de inocencia. Decidieron dejar su interrogatorio de lado, y jugar con la pequeña. Rukia le trenzó una corona con hebras de pasto y las flores que la morena le iba entregando. Ichigo corrió a su lado y la alzó en brazos, mostrándole como se sentía volar.

Pasadas unas dos horas de ejercicio extenuante para la niña, esta se quedó dormida. La pareja se quedó un rato sobre el césped, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de paz que la chiquilla les traía. Luego, Rukia la cogió en brazos y caminaron al distrito más cercano. Allí preguntaron a todo aquel que pudieron si sabían del paradero de los padres de la pequeña, pero nadie tenía idea.

Acabaron encontrándose con una viejita que asministraba un pequeño hogar para niños, y ella les informó que la morena había llegado aquella mañana al Rukongai, sola, y que probablemente ella había sido la única con un trágico destino en el mundo de los vivos.

Sabiendo aquella información, la pareja decidió que no podían abandonarla a su suerte en la calle, y decidieron llevarla con ellos.

Se encaminaron de vuelta hacia el Seireitei con la pequeña de cabello rizado cogida de la manita. La reciente pérdida aún pesaba dolorosamente en sus mentes, pero las ocurrencias de la niña morena les sacaba risitas, y les alivianaba los oscuros pensamientos. Poco o nada sabían que se quedarían con la pequeña durante muchos, muchos años, y que la criarían como si fuese su hija biológica.

El rey espiritual divagó un momento.

La niña crecería rodeada del amor de sus padres adoptivos y sus amigos, siendo mimada y educada cariñosamente.

Sería una excelente shinigami del cuarto escuadrón gracias a los múltiples consejos que la mejor amiga de sus padres le daría acerca de la sanación. Gracias a la enseñanza de su tío, cabeza del clan Kuchiki, su shumpo sería de los mejores, y tendría facilidad con el kido debido a él y a su madre.

Aún así, adquiriría parte de la personalidad de su padre; impaciente, terca e irritable, pero muy amable y fiel.

El rey espiritual asintió, satisfecho, y se dispuso a observar pacientemente a una de las futuras promesas de la sociedad de almas.

 **Intenté mezclar el tema de las flores como mejor pude, pero no sé como habrá resultado. Espero no haber hecho sentir mal o haber ofendido a nadie con el tema del aborto. Sigo sin aceptar que Rukia haya tenido una hija biológica,** **creo Kubo debería haber hecho que adopte.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, si todo sale bien, nos estaremos leyendo mañana.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente a aquellos que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un review, me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Namarië!**


	24. 686

**Día 26: reescribe una escena**

* * *

Ichigo se hallaba barriendo el primer piso de su casa cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Yo voy! -gritó a Orihime y sus hermanas.

Dejó la escoba a un lado y se encaminó hacia la entrada, haciéndose ilusiones sobre la persona que podría estar detrás de la puerta.

-¡Hey! -exclamó cuando vio a Rukia y Renji.

La pelinegra rápidamente se acercó y lo cogió de ambos lados de la cara, para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Al menos podrían invitarme a pasar -escucharon una voz burlona.

-No tienes que esperar una invitación, cabeza de piña, la puerta está frente a ti.

-Ya, pero un par de tórtolos me la está tapando. Muévanse, no quiero ver como crean a su tercer hijo.

Rukia alzó el brazo para darle un merecido golpe, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y entró a la casa en una fracción de segundo.

-¡Abarai-san, Kuchiki-san! ¡Que gusto verlos!

La suave voz de la sanadora se hizo presente en el lugar.

-¡Inoue! -la Kuchiki corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-Disculpa que esté tan despreocupadamente en su casa, pero ya sabes lo mucho que quiero a Kazui-chan.

Rukia hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-No es ningún problema, Kazui te adora.

La pelinaranja rió, para luego saludar a Renji.

-¿Dónde está Ichika? -preguntó Ichigo, rodeando con la brazo la cintura de la pelinegra.

-Fue directamente con su hermano, dijo que lo extrañaba mucho.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Tres semanas sin vernos y no me extraña? -el hombre fingió estar ofendido.

-Ya sabes que son inseparables, déjalos ser -comentó su esposa con una sonrisa. La llenaba de felicidad estar de vuelta en el mundo humano con su marido y sus dos hijos, además de sus dos mejores amigos.

Finalmente, haber ignorado la advertencia de Ywach no había resultado con consecuencias, había sido pura palabrería de un dios moribundo que quiso destruir de cualquier manera posible su mundo, sin lograrlo.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, Rukia observó su ambiente, la casa del padre de Ichigo, escuchó la conversación que se desarrollaba a su lado y las risas de sus hijos en el segundo piso, observó las sonrisas de sus amigos y los ojos de su esposo, quien parecía estar pensando lo mismo.

Tras una mirada de mutuo entendimiento, volcaron completamente su atención en sus amigos, disfrutando de la vida que habían conseguido.

* * *

 **Muy simple, pero la cabeza no me dio para mucho más.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y a las que dejan un review. Se merecen el cielo 3**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Namarië!**


End file.
